


Highway Star

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Cars, F/M, Human AU, Lots of Cursing, Mechanics, Romance, Street Racing, added some sex because...me, dressing up from Mad Max, wasteland weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illegal street racing meets two dorks that fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Your Engines

Marianne's eyes were blurred with tears as she stormed out of Roland's house. For a split second she considered keying his car or worse, but she could never do that to the car. She had put too much work into making it one of the best racers out there. As she glared at it, her eye twitched. Roland never let her race always made her feel that it was not something a proper young woman did. Well, fuck him. She was going to race and she was going to beat him. 

* 

Bog was under an old Oldsmobile working on the engine. It was late, but he had promised to get this car ready. The illegal race he was planning on attending didn't start until midnight so he had time and he wanted to go over his car for the night. He pushed out from under the car, wiping his forehead with his arm spreading grease across his forehead and getting up to walk over to pick up his bottle of water and take a long drink from it. He was just leaning on the car when he saw Theo—or Thang as he liked to be called—come running around the side with his cell phone glued to his ear. He stopped in front of the garage. Bog lifted a brow in question, but Thang held a hand up signaling 

Bog to wait. He shrugged taking another swig from the bottle before turning to look again at the engine. Thang finally got off the phone and jogged over to Bog. “That was Stuff, guess what?! Roland just lost his fiancee!” 

Bog frowned. “And we care because?” 

Thang gave Bog a look that would normally have had Bog snarling and ready to rip his head off, but Bog was genuinely confused. “She was Roland's mechanic.” 

Bog lifted his eyebrows. “Seriously? 

Thang nodded with enthusiasm. “You know what that means don't you?!” 

Bog sighed. Apparently today he was suffering from a bad case of stupid. “No, what does that mean?” 

“We could get her to come work with us!! She is the one that souped up Roland's cars! Put you two together we will cream all the competition!! You could be a legend!” Thang was nearly vibrating with excitement. 

Bog sighed. “Okay, well...that's nice. Do you think she would want to work with us?” 

Thang grinned. “Well, she works over at the department store downtown, that big one at the makeup counter. I thought you should go talk to her.” 

Bog stared his eyes huge “Me? Why me?” 

Thang sighed. “Because you are the boss!” 

Bog made a face and then snarled. “We don't need her.” 

Thang groaned. “BK, yes we do! You go and get her!” 

The little guy actually glared at Bog who groaned. “Fine, fine I will try to recruit her, okay?” 

Thang grinned just as his phone went off again. As he wandered off, Bog watched him go with a frown and a deep sigh. Fine, after work he would go to the...wait...did he say makeup? 

* 

Marianne was in doing a make over on an older woman when she saw an extremely tall man walk in. He wore some old jeans that hung on his hips in an enticing way, combat boots and a t-shirt. He looked like he needed a shave along his sharp, angry features. His blues eyes narrowed right in on the makeup counter and then at her. He took several long strides coming over to the counter. He had nice lean legs she noticed. One of the other girls looks a bit put off, but came over to him. “Can I help you with something?” 

When he spoke, Marianne realized he had an accent, which only added to the whole image. “I'm looking fer Marianne Summerfield.” 

The young woman looked startled, her green eyes widened in further surprise. “That's her.” She turned, pointing at Marianne who glanced over at them as she applied the older lady's eyeshadow. Bog lifted a dark brow, a sneer on his face glancing over at her. She was cute, with punky brown hair highlighted with purple chunks in it. She had on the typical beauty/makeup salon black blouse and skirt with a white jacket over it, but she was wearing a pair of bright purple wedge shoes with the toes cut out to show off bright purple toenails, to give her some height. She didn't look at all like a mechanic, too clean, too cute. Bog leaned his hip on the makeup counter. “So yer Roland Knight's ex? How the hell did you end up with him?” 

Marianne sneered right back at him. Physical attractiveness aside, he clearly had an attitude. “We all have moments of stupid. Who are you and what do you want?” Bog reached out picking up a sample of lipstick, quirking his eyebrows at it. “Well, I was told that you were actually Roland's mechanic. The guy's an imbecile, but he has been doing well in the races, not from skill, but from the cars. I heard that was your doing.” The man paused. “If so, maybe we can work together.” 

She started to apply eyeliner on the woman who would occasionally open an eye to peak at Bog. Marianne pursed her lips as she applied the makeup, glancing at him. He was interesting looking and from the black smudges under his fingernails, the man worked with cars. “Why don't I come by your garage, check out what you have, then I will decide.” 

He grinned giving her a chance to see that his teeth were sharp and crooked. His eyes danced, which made Marianne's cheeks burn despite her casual attitude. He pulled out his wallet and set a card down on the counter. “This has my name, address and the phone number. There is a race tonight if yer interested in coming.” He turned and left both Marianne and the woman whose makeup she was doing watch him go, both of them focused on his rear. The older woman let out a low whistle. “Man, I would not mind climbing that tree.” 

Marianne chuckled. “What?” 

The older lady laughed. “That was a man who worked with his hands and a man like that usually knows what to do with his hands.” Marianne swallowed an embarrassed laugh as she went back to work, her whole face flushed. 

* 

After work, Marianne put in a quick call to her sister Dawn to let her know she would not be coming home right away. “Do you have a date?” Dawn asked excitedly. 

Marianne groaned into her phone. “No. This guy apparently heard about me working on Roland's cars. He wants me to come to his garage and look over his cars, see if I could be interested in working with them. Apparently he has raced Roland in the past.” 

Dawn giggled. “What's he look like? Is he cute?” 

Marianne sighed. “He is tall, has an accent, had nice eyes.” 

“What's his name?” 

Marianne looked at the card. “Bogart King, the Second.” 

“Oooh! That sounds impressive. So are you going to the race tonight?” Dawn asked causally, though she knew the answer. 

“Yeah, probably...” 

“What if Roland is there?” 

Marianne made a face and all but snarled. “Well, he better hope I don't see him.” 

Dawn sighed. “Are you sure you want to show up someplace you know he will be?” 

Marianne sighed in return. “No. Look, I am going to meet with this Bogart and I will call you later to let you know what I'm doing okay?” 

“Okay, sis. Just take care of yourself and don't let Dad find out.” 

* 

When Marianne pulled up at the address in her mini coup, she was surprised. It was a huge garage, clean and professional looking. There were several cars sitting about, most of them looked to be in various states of construction or deconstruction. She could hear music blasting inside. It sounded like the band Kansas and someone was singing along who had a fantastic voice. As she walked around, she saw Bogart working on a car, a beautiful old camero painted in a sexy shade of deep red. He was singing along to the song, shaking his hips as he moved around the gorgeous vehicle picking up something, then lying on the board to slide underneath, never once seeing her. 

While he was occupied, she took that opportunity to walk around. The car was outstanding, the garage was a dream with everything she could possibly want to work with and the guy knew what he was doing. She came back around and dropped down into a crouch to look under the vehicle. He was singing away as he worked. She reached out placing her hand on his knee. When she did, he jerked in surprise so hard that he slammed his head up against the underside of the car with a truly impressive line of cursing. He slipped out quickly, snarling then stopped short when he saw it was her. 

“Oh, hey.” 

Marianne grinned. “Sorry. Oh, shit! You're bleeding!” She jumped up searching around for something clean, finally spotting a box of tissues which she quickly grabbed, pulling out a hand full and putting it to the cut on his forehead. He looked awkward for a moment as they sat there, her crouched on her wedges, him leaning his back against the car, her hand holding bloody tissues to his head. 

“So I take it ye decided to join our team?” 

Bog reached up to replace her hand. She moved her hand back as his long fingers touched her fingers, they were rough, but oddly pleasant. “Yes. At least for tonight, just to see how you guys do.” 

He nodded. “Sounds good. Let's see what you can do under the hood of a car.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Bog nearly gulped wishing he could take them back because they sounded terrible, but she only laughed. “Alright, Bogart.” 

He gave her a lopsided grin. “Call me Bog.”


	2. To the Races

Marianne was working under the hood, chewing on her bottom lip in concentration as she made some last minute adjustments to the engine. She wore her leggings, but Bog had lent her a shirt of his and the damn thing hung to her knees as she leaned over with her rear in the air, a wrench in one hand and using her other hand to help her keep her balance. The garage was attached to Bog's home, that way he could work whenever he wanted easily. He kept regular business hours, but he also did his own work from here. It was nice and convenient. The house wasn't anything grand, just a regular ranch style home. He had also bought the house next door, taking it down and putting in his business garage. Luckily, he didn't have any neighbors right next to him. That enabled Bog to play his music while he worked without disturbing anyone. It was a perfect setup. 

Bog had picked up a few things from the other side of the garage outside where he kept a tool shed for extra things that he didn't have room for in here. There was now a bandage gracing the cut on his forehead. He had walked back in to find her rear end up in the air as she worked. And damn, he thought. She has a nice ass. With a deep breath, Bog forced himself to turn away and pick up the tools so he could get back under the damn car. She had a nice little ass, okay, that was the second time in less than a minute he had thought that. Idiot, he accused himself. 

Bog forced himself to focus on her skills. She was a killer mechanic and they just might win tonight with her help. He could use the cash for the parts he wanted, after all. 

He was back under the car working and humming to himself, occasionally breaking into the words of the song playing in his head, The Pretender by the Foo Fighters, “...same old story...” He was really getting into singing when he nearly slammed his head up against the bottom of the car again as a hand touched his knee. 

“Shit!” He scooted out from under the car. “Yeah?” It came out a little more gruff than he intended, but Marianne sat back on her haunches with a grin on her face. “ While I was enjoying the concert, I just noticed the time.” 

Bog frowned looking at the clock on the wall and cursed. “Fuck. Yeah, come on.” 

“Let me change back into my top!” She ran into his house with Bog following behind, pulling his shirt off as he did so. She jogged into his bathroom as Bog went to his closet. He pulled off his jeans since they were also fairly dirty. He was looking for a clean pair when Marianne came back out of the bathroom. She stopped short, staring at Bog. He stood with his back to her, wearing only his underwear as he looked through his closet. She gave him a slow up and down look and thought, nice ass, long lean legs, and that back...his arms...He pulled out some jeans started to pull them on without turning around, then grabbed a shirt yanking it over his head as he turned around. He had just pulled his head through the t-shirt when he saw her. He stopped with his arms caught in the shirt with his stomach exposed...Oh, she thought with an arched brow. He has a six-pack! 

They stared at each other and then Marianne muttered, “Uh yeah, umm... I'm going to go wait in your living room.” She indicated the direction with her thumb. 

Bog stuttered. “Ah, yeah, sure. Just going to wash my face.” 

She moved swiftly, mentally kicking herself for having stared. but wow...wow...Roland had a nice body, but Bog...she found herself feeling flutters that she had been sure that Roland had killed. 

* 

Bog groaned inwardly. Ah, damn it. Perfect way to scare her off! He stomped into the bathroom glancing at himself in the mirror and angrily shoved his hair back with wet fingers after splashing water on his face. He glared at himself, made a face and then went back in his room to find some socks. 

* 

Marianne flopped onto his couch, hiding her face behind her hands. How could she have stood there and stared like she had never seen a naked man before? Well, almost naked. 

She thought to herself that yeah, the view was hot, but seriously. She had just broken up with Roland and already she was slobbering over another guy, one she didn't know a thing about except he worked on cars and was willing to let her drive? She smirked to herself, well, three points in his favor, mechanic, let her race, and hot bod. 

She heard the water turn on in the sink and soon Bog walked out, his face washed, hair looking slightly damp, and wearing a black t-shirt with a button down shirt in black also thrown over it. He looked a bit uncomfortable as he asked, “Do ye want to ride over with me or drive your coop?” 

She frowned slightly. “Would you mind if I rode with you?” She didn't want Roland to she see her car there if he showed up. 

Bog shrugged trying to be nonchalant. “Don't mind at all.” 

They headed out together, Bog holding the door to the car open for her. She slipped inside the passenger seat and grabbed the buckle. 

The inside of the vehicle was immaculate, impressing Marianne. Roland looked good, but he did not know how to treat a car. He usually had left cleaning the car's inside to her; the outside to him was important, so he would take the car and have it cleaned and waxed. Sometimes he would even pay for detailing, but if Marianne was willing to do it then why should he spend the money? Well, she was done being his servant. 

Pushing thoughts of Roland away, she ran her hand along his dash, studying the inside of the car. “This is beautiful.” 

Bog grinned and she could be wrong, but she would swear he was blushing. “Thank ye. I put a lot of work into her and I appreciate the fine tuning you did.” Marianne chuckled softly, causing Bog to give her a funny look. “What's so funny?” 

“Roland never thanked me. Not once.” 

Bog looked at her sideways. “Seriously? Why did it take you so long to dump the guy?” 

Marianne sighed staring out the window. “I don't know,” she responded with a shrug. “He was so good-looking.” 

“Oh.” Bog frowned, staring out the windshield. 

“But he is just a vain egotistical self-centered son of a bitch!” 

Bog muttered under his breath. “Whoa.” 

Marianne laughed. “So how much have you invested in her?” Marianne indicated the car with a gesture. 

Bog pressed his lips together. “Hmm..maybe seventeen thousand over the last four years. I rebuilt her myself, added the high performance engine, new suspension...the works.” 

“Not bad at all, but why not just go for a newer car?” 

Bog gave Marianne a look. “Are you kidding me? You've seen the lines on this baby! The new cars just don't compete!” 

The smile she gave him was delicious. “Now that is exactly what I wanted to hear.” 

Bog chuckled and then went quiet. “How come you've never raced? I have very seldom met anyone who works on cars who doesn't want to get out there and test their work.” 

Marianne shrugged. “My father is chief of police, but it's not really that...I mean partly, but Roland didn't like me handling the cars like that, said it wasn't lady-like and being a fool, I wanted to make him happy.” 

Bog smiled. “Not being a fool. I mean, yeah because people are fools when they're in love, but it was only because you cared about him and what he thought.” 

“Not anymore. Going to be myself from now on! No man is going to change me! No more love for me!” 

Bog laughed. “Me either,” he agreed. “Swore off women.” 

Marianne turned leaning her arm against the back of the seat. “Sworn off women? We should make a pact: never fall in love again?” 

Bog glanced sideways at her with a laugh taking a hand off the wheel and putting it out toward her. “Never fall in love again.” 

She took his hand, the two of them grabbed hands to shake, but both of them felt it, a weird warmth that ran up from their joined hands. Their eyes widened, but neither of them said anything as they slowly let go of each others hands. 

* 

They arrived at the race site. It was full of abandoned warehouses and empty streets. The place had once been active, but now there were only a few warehouses in use. There was a crowd of people under one of the stone arches supporting the remains of railroad tracks up above while the lights from several vehicles provided illumination as people milled about. Not everyone here was racing, most were here just to watch. Unlike some illegal street racing Bog told Marianne he only participated in those that took place in abandoned areas. “I refuse to race anywhere innocent people could get hurt.” 

* 

She could see from here that only a few people were drinking beers, but the rest were mostly drinking sodas, that was good she thought. 

As Bog pulled up, several people yelled greetings. Bog got out moving around to open the door for her, but she had already gotten out. She gave him a smile in thanks. It was a sweet gesture, she thought. 

“Hey Bog, you racing tonight?” A large man with a jolly face came up to him, grabbing Bog's hand and pumping it vigorously. “Hey Pare,” Bog replied in greeting with a grin. “Yeah I'm planning on it. Marianne here helped put some finishing touches on the princess here.” Bog indicated the car. Marianne smirked—he called his car princess. 

They moved over to the rest of the group to meet the other racers. 

The large man named Pare grinned and waved. “Hey, Marianne right? Nice to meet you. You two...?” he motioned between Bog and her and they both laughed putting their hands up. “Oh no, just met.” They both looked at each other smirking when they spoke in unison. 

“I'm just here to watch tonight.” Marianne grinned. 

Bog glanced sideways, “You want to watch from the passenger seat?” 

Marianne's smiled widen. “Oh, hell yes! But you're not worried about the extra weight slowing you down?” 

“Pfft!” Bog responded dismissively with a crook of his lips in amusement. 

Pare lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. “Brutus is here tonight. He is going to race that damn truck of his again...” Pare rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

Bog grinned. “He just won't give up on it will he?” Pare shrugged. 

Marianne looked around, trying to see who they were talking about. “He is racing a truck? Seriously?” 

“Brutus is a great guy,” Bog explained, “but he is determined to make his truck into a racer. Keep telling him he should just turn it into a monster truck, but he won't listen. Anyway, you racing Pare?” 

“Nah, not tonight. Though I heard a rumor Roland Knight and his gang might be showing up to race.” 

Marianne had wandered over to Brutus's truck to take a look, so she didn't hear Pare mention Roland. Bog muttered. “Well, shit.” 

Bog had glanced over to Marianne who was talking to Brutus about his truck, wondering how he was going to tell her when everyone heard the revving of engines and turned to see three matching Chevrolet Corvette ZR1s, all painted the same color of “pin-up red” and all three looking as if they had just rolled off the assembly line. 

Bog made a face as they pulled up and then he felt nails dig into his elbow. “Ow!” he exclaimed under his breath. He turned to see Marianne beside him. “It's the triplets!” She looked around with a furrow on her brow, but Roland's car was nowhere to be seen. “Fuck—Roland can't be far behind!” 

The triplets managed to exit their cars at the same time, which made Bog wonder if it was a triplet thing or practiced choreography. 

The three blondes sauntered over. “So, we racing tonight?” 

Marianne was hiding behind Bog, her eyes darting everywhere looking for Roland's car. Bog kept an arm behind him to sorta keep her lined up with his very thin frame. “So where's your ring leader? 

Or are you three allowed out by yourselves at night?” 

They all scowled, but one of them spoke up. “Roland won't make it tonight. Girl problems, but we'll be racing.” 

Bog sneered. “Oh, did some lady finally figure out Roland was dickless?” One of the three snarled something, but Marianne didn't catch it as she tried not to choke on her stifled laugh. He continued to distract them. “So, how long you three have your toys there?” 

He motioned with his arm behind him and she realized what he wanted. She kept in Bog's shadow and ducked into Bog's car, easing the door shut. She was pretty sure they didn't see her though she wasn't sure why she cared. Roland wasn't even here! And so what if he had showed up, why would it matter? She broke up with him! He had cheated on her! She could do what she liked now, with whom she liked. But she continued to feel like...Marianne shook her head. No, she owed Roland nothing. 

* 

“We'll have you know these are some of the best street legal racers out there, Bogart.” One of the triplets snickered. “Unlike your barely held together piece of crap.” 

Bog's lip curled. “Yeah, I'm sure, but you three didn't bother to get your hands dirty did you? You just went out and laid the money down, but yer cars have no heart and that is why yer going to lose tonight.” 

They all three sputtered, but then a young man, (or maybe he was a she? Marianne wasn't sure), with bleached white hair and pink highlights walked forward. “Okay racers, let's get started! Ya'll know the route. If you're racing, get in line and place your bets in the next five minutes. If not—get the fuck out of the way!” 

Bog strolled over and slid into his car. He grinned sideways at Marianne. “Ready?” 

She nodded, buckling her seat belt. “Oh yeah,” she assured him with a vigorous, almost manic grin. “I'm ready.


	3. Engines and Food

There were six cars racing, one vehicle against another in as many races as they could pull off before the cops came. First up was Bog and one of the triplets; winner would move on to the next race. There was some betting going on, but Bog didn't really seem interested in the money. He was there for the race itself. 

Marianne grinned. She looked so excited you would have thought she was on a roller coaster. Bog chuckled when he glanced at her. “Okay...?” 

She nodded. “Make him eat our dust.” 

The white haired kid, his wild hair sticking up all over his head, the pink catching the lights, walked to the stand in front of the cars. The kid was dressed rather...colorfully, with neon swirled colored leggings, a t-shirt with a rainbow flag flying across it along with a pair of pink high-tops that perfectly matched the shade of pink in their hair. The kid held up the flag, a rainbow colored flag, for longer than necessary. Bog muttered under his breath. “Alright, Imp...” 

Marianne glanced sideways. “His name is Imp?” 

“Their name is Imp...they prefer the “they” pronoun,” Bog said without looking over at her, his full attention focused on Imp. 

“Oh, sorry.” Marianne frowned, but Bog gave her a smile and a quick sideways glance. “Hey, no worries. Imp's a nice kid, just a little dramatic. They would have told you themselves when you got a chance to talk to them.” 

That was when Imp let the flag drop with a flourish. Bog hit the gas, his control of the wheel impressive as they took off. Marianne let out a yelp that turned into a whoop of excitement, her arms going up in the air just like a roller coaster ride. 

* 

Bog let the twin's car hold the lead for all of two seconds before his car suddenly leapt forward. Within seconds, Bog's car was flashing passed the newer, more streamlined vehicle and across the finish line. It happened so fast that Marianne thought she had just sucked in a breath when suddenly it was all over. 

Bog turned around to glance at the other car. The grin on his face made Marianne want to kiss him. 

She let out a breath. “Wow...” 

Bog glanced at her and winked which had the effect of making her heart flip. 

* 

The next two races ended up the same way, Bog's car easily winning. She had never seen anyone handle a car with the ease that Bog possessed, especially at the speeds there were hitting. He had fantastic control on low end and high end and he knew just when and how to shift to gain the best performance from his machine. 

Marianne was all smiles and excitement when she got out of the car. She had never had such a good time before at one of these races. When she came with Roland, she usually watched from the sidelines. Her sole function had been to gush over Roland. But this time she had gotten to ride in one of the cars and it had been exhilarating! 

She turned around to say something to Bog over the hood of the car when the last of the triplets, whom Bog had just beat in the last race, came running over and belted Bog across the face. 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKING CHEATER!!” the younger man yelled. 

Marianne gasped in shock. Bog bounced off the door of his car with the hit, but he didn't immediately respond. He winced, grabbing his jaw and testing it with a few movements back and forth before he spit out some blood. 

“That's pretty low to hit a guy when he isn't ready for it,” Bog spoke softly and narrowed his eyes. The kid took a few steps backwards from Bog, clearly realizing that he probably had just done something very stupid. 

Bog ran his thumb along his bottom lip wiping away the blood there, his blue eyes looking dangerous as Marianne came around the front of the car. Bog made a fist, his fingers cracking with the tight deliberate movement when they all heard the sirens. Bog didn't move right away, and neither did anyone else. The flash of colored lights started to wash over the scene when Bog snorted. “Everyone out.” 

His words sprang the whole crowd into action. Marianne hurried over and dropped back into the passenger seat as Bog slipped behind the wheel. He started the car. Marianne thought he was going to speed off the way she had seen Roland do in the past, usually a game of outrunning the cops, but instead he simply turned the car around and causally drove over to park near one of the warehouses. 

He took a breath then glanced sideways at her. “Care to make out?” 

“What?” Marianne's eyes widened and Bog started to laugh. “Kidding! Just let me put my arm around you and we can pretend. It will throw the cops off easier, is all.” 

Marianne blushed. “Oh...okay.” Bog scooted closer and she did the same. He put his arm around her shoulders and tilted her head up, but instead of kissing her he simply pressed his cheek to hers, his lips close to her ear. 

“What do you do if you don't have a woman with you?” she whispered. 

Bog laughed. “Well, lie usually. Most of the time it's not really an issue. A lot of the younger cops never even consider this car a racer, so they give me a warning and let me go. Sure fire way to get yourself caught is to race away.” 

Marianne laughed with him. That was when they saw the lights coming closer. Bog leaned over her, cupping her cheek. He smelled really good, spice of some sort, a faint smell of engine oil, leather...it made her...warm. 

Even in the dark of the car's interior she could see how blue his eyes were...it was like they glowed a little when he looked at her. His long nose was against hers as she stared up at him. His breath was warm and if she dared to look down she would see his lips, so close to hers. They were nicely shaped...made for kissing. She swallowed a giggle at her thought. 

That was when she heard a car pull up behind them so she shoved her hands under his t-shirt. Bog jumped a foot in surprise, but that was when there was a knock at the window. 

Bog was blushing something terrible...she could see it when the cop's flashlight danced across his face. It was the most adorable thing Marianne had ever seen! A guy like Bog...blushing! 

“Hey, you two know you shouldn't be parking out here?” The cop moved his light from Bog then to Marianne. 

Bog swallowed clearly flushed. “Sorry, sir.” 

The cop chuckled. “I don't suppose you two love birds saw anything did you?” 

Bog grinned glancing at Marianne. “Sorry sir—was distracted.” 

The cop nodded, glanced at Marianne then nodded his understanding before he stood up. “Alright well you two need to move on.” 

In unison they both muttered. “Yes sir!” 

* 

Bog laughed. He was still embarrassed by the fact she had shoved her hands under his shirt, but it definitely made the lie more believable. 

“You hungry?” Bog glanced sideways at her as he drove. 

“Sure!” Marianne grinned leaning back. She was blushing too...damn, when she touched his stomach, his muscles rippled. She would have giggled if she had been alone...it was pretty nice. His skin was warm and soft. She had felt a small trail of hair over his belly... 

* 

They ended up at an all-night diner. It was a nice place with warm lighting and a comfy interior. 

They were escorted to a booth where the both of them ordered breakfast. Bog got eggs and bacon, while Marianne got pancakes with bacon too. 

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up when he ordered milk. Bog gave her an amused and slightly offended look. “What?” 

“You look like a beer guy. Not milk.” Marianne took a bite of bacon grinning. 

“I would never spoil a breakfast with beer, woman!” He laughed and took a big drink of milk. “Besides, drinking and driving...stupid.” 

She reached across the table before she could stop herself and with her thumb, wiped the milk mustache away. Bog went very still, his cheeks temporarily turning a soft pink. 

She smiled sitting back picking up her own glass, her cheeks' color matching his for the briefest of moments. 

Marianne nodded taking a sip of her own glass of milk to distract herself. 

Swallowing and setting down her glass, she glanced up. “

So racing?” She cut of bite of her pancakes and stirred it around the thick maple syrup before putting it in her mouth. 

Bog nodded. “My dad was a professional racer. You might have heard of him. Robert King?” 

Marianne looked up from her plate her brown eyes wide. “THE Robert King?” 

Bog nodded. “Aye. THE Robert King.” 

“Damn...I had no idea!” Marianne nearly dropped her fork. 

Bog chuckled. “Most people don't. It's not something I advertise. My business is built on my abilities, not my father's name.” 

Marianne frowned running a piece of bacon through her syrup. “Didn't your dad die racing?” 

Bog nodded. “Aye.” 

“I'm just...well, surprised that you race.” She glanced up at him. He was looking out the darkened window. She could see his reflection in the glass. Handsome man...very handsome. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before he turned back to her. 

“My dad lived for the race and so do I.” He pressed his lips together before continuing. “I don't wanna die, but you know...he went out doing what he loved. Not a lot of us get that chance.” He shrugged. “So if I die racing, then I die doing what I love too.” 

Marianne nodded looking back down at her plate. “How come you don't race professionally like your dad?” 

Bog snorted. “A troubled youth and I might have promised my mom.” 

“You are lying to your mother?” Marianne blanched making Bog laugh. 

“I bet your dad knows all about you wanting to race doesn't he? I mean...isn't your father chief of police or something like that? At least that was what I heard.” He quirked an amused eyebrow at her. 

Marianne frowned. “Okay, point taken.” 

He chuckled, sipping his milk. They were both quiet for a while eating their meals when Marianne said. “Well, I've decided I want to work with you.” 

Bog grinned. “Really?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yep. Really on one condition: my dad never finds out.” 

Bog laughed. “Okay, as long as my mom never finds out.” 

They grinned at each other and reached across the table to shake hands. 

* 

That weekend Marianne was to meet Bog at his place. Her biggest issue was getting away from her sister without telling her where she was going. Dawn had it in her head that Marianne needed to get her mind off of Roland, and that the best way to do that was to go shopping. Which was incredibly sweet of Dawn, but just not Marianne's cup of tea. Marianne really wanted to slip away and head to Bog's garage. She also didn't want Dawn to know about Bog, because then Dawn would be trying to sneak over there and...well, she didn't know...set her up with him...or...something. She loved her sister dearly, but sometimes Dawn could be a bit much for some people. If she was honest, it was because she wanted to keep Bog as her little secret.

Marianne had no idea why, but Bog was...Marianne pushed that chain of thought off its rails. Marianne made a face at herself in her bedroom mirror as she tried to think of a way to get out of shopping without tipping Dawn off that she actually had plans. She was yanking on a t-shirt thinking of what to do when she heard Dawn's cellphone ring from the other room, and then a loud happy squeak. Marianne knew exactly what that particular squeak meant... Sunny had called. Sunny was Dawn's best friend. He was also madly in love with her, though Dawn seemed completely blind to that fact. As far as Marianne was concerned Dawn was blind to the fact that she loved him back, but unlike her sister, Marianne was staying out of the matchmaking business. But the good news was that Sunny would distract her sister and she could sneak over to Bog's place! 

* 

When she pulled up, she saw Bog out hauling some equipment into the garage. She didn't see what he was carrying; all she saw were his arms. The muscles flexing, he had grease or dirt or something on them, but...wow...she sat there behind her wheel just staring at him. He stopped to set whatever it was down, bending over. Oh my, Marianne thought as she stared at his ass. What the hell is wrong with me? 

He stood back up, running a hand through his hair to push it back leaving a dark stain on his forehead that she found....nope, not going to pursue that thought any further. Just going to get out of my car and be grateful I have this chance to work with the son of Robert King! One of the greatest racers and one of the world's best race car mechanics! Not going to think about the fact his son looked hot in a pair of dirty jeans and had really nice arms. Nope...not thinking about it at all! Or that fact he might take his shirt off sometime while working...nope...was not even hoping for that... 

Proud of herself and her psychological self-control, Marianne got out of the car and headed up the driveway. 

* 

Bog was grumbling under his breath when he caught sight of Marianne. 

“Hey!” He waved at her as she stopped alongside him. The sunlight caught his eyes making them look like part of the sky. It was breathtaking—if she was going to think about it, which she wasn't. 

“Whatcha got there?” Marianne crouched to examine the piece of equipment. Bog grinned when he saw her interest. “Well, it's an AM Racing AMR 250-90 Single AC Motor - Liquid Cooled, Permanent Magnet - Remy Cartridge...a fucking expensive piece of equipment.” 

Marianne squatted down to examine it. “Wow...it's brand new! How much is this thing?” 

Bog snorted. “Almost ten thousand dollars. But the owner paid for it, not me!” 

“What car's it going in to?” Marianne stood up and Bog grinned. 

“Come on I'll show you.” 

In the garage Bog had a Porsche. The Porsche was painted a soft green at the front that melded into an electric blue color for the rest of the car. It was covered in decals from the number 15, GTS, an American flag and what might have been the head of a lizard blazoned across the doors of the vehicle. 

“Whoa...whose car is that?” Marianne's mouth fell open. 

Bog grinned. “It belongs to a friend of mine from college. He doesn't race himself...he has a professional driver, but he likes me to work on the cars as a personal favor.” 

Marianne walked around the vehicle. “Wow, this is a really nice car.” 

“Well, I thought if you were up to it we could work on it together.” Bog smiled and Marianne gave him a look as if he had just presented her with a diamond ring. 

* 

They spent the whole afternoon working in perfect rhythm with each other. Bog had an old tape player and a mixed tape playing in the background while they worked. By the time they stopped to get some lunch they were both dirty, sweaty and probably smelly, though neither of them seemed to notice. 

Bog pushed himself out from under the Porsche, cracking his back as he stood up. Marianne was bent over the engine when Bog came around. “Want me to run out and get us some burgers?” 

Marianne popped up. Bog swallowed. 

She was adorable! She had grease smeared down one of her cheeks, her hair was sticking to her face with sweat and her eyes were sparkling. His heart did this weird little thump in his chest that had him rubbing his breastbone. 

“Sure! Can I have everything on mine?” Marianne grinned about ready to lean back over into the car. 

“You want fries or onion rings?” Bog asked leaning back against a metal cabinet. 

“Oh, onion rings!” She didn't come back up as she spoke. 

“Milk shake?” Bog grinned. 

“OOO! Yeah, chocolate!” Marianne leaned a little too far forward but righted herself. 

Bog chuckled. “Okay, be right back.” 

He went inside and cleaned up, then went out back where he had his motorcycle. He rode around front and yelled at Marianne. “Be right back!” 

She came up in surprise as she saw him drive off on the motorcycle. “Damn,” she muttered to herself. She leaned out to watch him drive off. 

Damn. He was hitting all her buttons without even trying!


	4. Is it a Date or Not a Date?

When Marianne came home, Dawn gave her sister her best Spock-impression which included lifting her eyebrow, her arms folded over her chest, but the grin messed the illusion up. Marianne walked in the house, covered in oil and grease, her fingernails black, her hair sticking up in a million directions and a pleasant smile on her face. Dawn pressed her lips together while Marianne looked a little sheepish. 

“Okay, so where have you been?” Dawn grinned at how uncomfortable her sister suddenly looked. 

“Ugh...well...” Marianne frowned, but her sister glared at her. “Don't you try to fib to me Marianne!” 

Marianne groaned “Fine! I was over at King's place—we were working on this sweet Porsche!” Marianne's whole face lit up as she spoke and Dawn laughed. 

“Why didn't you just tell me? I mean, I know you went over there about a job...I'm assuming you took it then?” Dawn laughed. 

“Because!” she answered her sister with a rueful smirk. “I know how you get and if you knew I was going over there again...and yes I took the job! He is so different than Roland! I mean, he really respects my skills and well...” Marianne sighed and headed to the bathroom to shower because she knew she was blushing. She yelled over her shoulder to Dawn. “No match-making ideas!” 

Dawn chased after her then wrinkled her nose. “Well what?? Marianne don't you dare leave me hanging!! And fine...no match-making,” the little blonde said in her most convincing tone. 

Marianne tossed her grease stained shirt onto the bathroom floor as she turned around and smiled. 

“He is just....really cool, okay?” 

With that she shut the door on her sister. Dawn smirked...cool was he? She giggled happily. Perhaps this Bog guy was just what her sister needed! 

* 

Later that week while Marianne was at her regular job, she was in the middle of straightening out the rows of nail polish when her phone buzzed. She glanced around. No customers, so she looked at the screen and grinned. It was from Bog. He had texted her yesterday to ask if she wanted to come over that weekend to work on a project. She had texted back a big old yes. But now he texted her. 

“Hey are you busy say the weekend of the 19th?” 

Marianne frowned. “Nope, why?” 

“I want to know if you want to go with me to the Wasteland Weekend? It's that weekend. You don't have to do all 4 days, but if you wanted to go on Saturday, there is going to be a race...legal race. Think Mad Max and you will have an idea what this weekend will be like.” 

Marianne grinned and sent back, “Sure!” 

Bog texted something back, but she wasn't able to see it as a customer chose that moment to clear her throat and Marianne was forced to turn around. 

* 

Bog grinned. He was sitting in the driver's seat of the old truck he had been working on that day, making some adjustments for the weekend he had invited Marianne to attend. He had never mastered “text speech” since he liked to spell everything out. It was slower, but he hoped it made him clearer, easier to understand. 

The truck he was currently sitting in looked like something from a Road Warrior movie, only better. 

For a moment he flushed scarlet...what would she think of going in costume? He had a costume...he always went in costume...would she think he was too much of a nerd? 

Bog chewed his bottom lip in thought waiting to see if she would answer his text. He had asked if she had seen any of the Road Warrior movies. After a few minutes when she didn't answer back, he thought for a moment that maybe he had upset her, or she didn't want to talk, but the rational part of him said to shut up, get back to work and not worry about it. She might be busy. He snorted at himself and slipped his phone back into the back pocket of his jeans. 

With a nervous smile he got out of the truck and went to look for the spikes he was going to be welding onto the truck's hubcaps for the race. 

* 

When Marianne got off work, she texted Bog back that yes she loved the newest Mad Max movie. When he received the text, Bog was sitting outside, covered in oil, grease and dirt. He had just pulled his shirt over his head and was using it to wipe his forehead when he received her text. He smiled, his heart doing a few extra beats at seeing her name on his phone. But then she added at the end of the text. 

“Do we dress up?” 

Bog stared at the phone as a slow grin formed on his face. He quickly texted back. “Yes.” 

A moment later Marianne replied. “Should we make our costumes cooperative?” 

Bog curled his lip in confusion. Cooperative? What did she mean cooperative? 

* 

Marianne groaned...cooperative? Geez, could she had thought of a better word...yeah she could have just asked if they should be couple costumes. Marianne sighed flopping backwards on her couch feeling like an idiot. Why was it so hard to ask? No, they weren't a couple..they were friends...friends could wear “couple” costumes and not be a couple. 

She closed her eyes and was immediately assaulted by the image of him shirtless. She felt a goofy smile spread across her face. No, they were friends...that was it. 

Why was she worrying so much about this?! It was like she was back in high school over-analyzing every word! 

She quickly texted back. “Couples costume.” 

After she did it Marianne stared at the screen and she buried her face in the couch cushion muttering. 

“He is going to think I'm a crazy stalker woman.” 

* 

Bog stared at the phone and mouthed silently. “Couples costume?” 

His cheeks blazed bright red and a slow goofy smile spread across his face. He started to text for a moment then stopped. He needed to act cool. He texted back. 

“Sure, wanna come over tomorrow night for dinner? We can talk about costumes and I can show you the truck.” 

After he sent it Bog stared at the screen of his phone. Did that sound desperate? Pitiful? Oh shit...he ground his teeth together. Dinner was innocent right? They were just friends...friends spent weekends together, eating food together, talking about stuff...yeah... 

He stared at his phone waiting for her response. Then he started to become nervous. He tossed the phone onto the dash board. Nope, he was not going to wait for her text. 

He was going to work on the truck. He started to bend over to work on something under the dash, but instead he stared at the phone for a good solid five minutes. Then he shook his head and leaned over to work. 

* 

Marianne stared at the text. Dinner...at his house. She just stared at the invite. Dawn had come into the living room about that time blowing bubbles with some bubblegum. 

“Hey Marianne, do we still have those pizza rolls?” she inquired. “I'm starved.” 

Marianne didn't answer right away. Dawn stopped on her way to the kitchen, frowned turning around to see her sister sitting on the couch staring at her phone. 

“What's wrong?” 

Marianne looked up from her phone. “Bog invited me over for dinner tomorrow. He wants to know if I want to do the Wasteland Weekend with him.” 

Dawn grinned. “Oh I've heard of that. I'm surprised you haven't'! They have some drag racing, a demolition derby and a monster truck thingie.” 

Momentarily distracted Marianne frowned at her sister. “You've heard about it? Why haven't I?” 

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Roland I'm sure. You've been so stuck on that dolt for the last couple of years I'm surprised you know what year it is. I mean no offense Sis, but you pretty much ignored everything— including yourself—because of Roland.” 

Marianne's frowned deepened. “Yeah. You're right.” 

Dawn walked to her sister and leaned over the couch to grab her sister's phone. 

“So who invited you to dinner and a weekend?” 

“DAWN! Give that back!” Marianne made a grab for her phone, but Dawn simply took a step back. 

Dawn squeaked. “Oh it's from Bog. You should totally go!” 

Dawn swiftly texted back. “Sr thng C U then” 

“There—all done!” She tossed the phone at Marianne who snarled as she caught it. “I am going to kill you!” 

“Not if you don't catch me!”Dawn squealed and took off. Marianne left her phone on the coffee table and took off after her sister. 

* 

When Bog's phone went off, vibrating across the dash, he came up so fast that he cracked his head against the steering column. 

“Fucking shit!” Bog grabbed his head wincing in pain. He grabbed out with one hand snatching his phone to stop it vibrating across the dashboard and looked at the screen. 

“Sr thng C U then.” 

He made a face. “That's weird,” he muttered. Marianne hadn't texted like that before...but then the words sunk in, she was coming to dinner tomorrow! 

He hurriedly texted back. “Does eight sound good?” 

Marianne returned to the couch, running when she heard her phone going off. She almost fell off the edge of the couch when she threw herself down and grinned texting back quickly. 

“Eight sounds great should I bring anything?” 

“Just yourself.” Bog texted back. After he sent the message he stared at it, holding his breath. Did that sound too...suggestive? He didn't mean it to but....the phone vibrated. 

“See you tomorrow night.” 

Bog read her text and let out the breath he had been holding grinning from ear to ear. But then he stopped short...what was he going to make? 

* 

The next day, Marianne managed to get off to work a little early which allowed her to run home and freshen up, put on the new skirt she had bought and stare at herself in the mirror for a good ten minutes trying to decide on how much make-up to put on. She finally decided to do her usual purple and plum with the smoky eye. She squirted herself with perfume and was about to walk out the door when she stopped short. She had gotten so far as to be standing in the doorway with the door open when she turned around to run back inside and to her room. 

Dawn, who had been sitting on the couch watching TV, turned to look over the back of the couch and down the hall toward Marianne's room wondering what the hell her sister was doing. A couple of minutes later Marianne emerged wearing a pair of jeans and tennis shoes, but with the same silky blouse and her make-up untouched. 

She hurried down the small hall and out the door, this time making it the whole way. Dawn watched the whole thing without comment shaking her head and then muttered, 

“She is so weird.” 

* 

Bog, dressed in jeans, missing a shirt as he was in the middle of trying to get ready and cook, was rushing around his kitchen which was in complete chaos. Usually Bog was a halfway decent cook. But usually he was also only cooking for himself. He was so nervous about Marianne coming over...he stopped for a moment with a sigh. He frowned and ran a hand over his face. They were friends...that was it...friends. He didn't need to act like such a fool. But he couldn't seem to stop his heart from racing. Hehe...he grinned...racing, he thought. He took a breath. Okay, he would focus on what he wanted to discuss with her about the truck for the weekend. He was hoping to enter it in the race and the demolition derby. He had built that truck to last through both events, but he figured Marianne would have some great ideas on how to soup the truck up even more. He admired her mechanic skills, and her laugh...her eyes...her smile...how smart she was...how beautiful... 

He grinned, calming a bit as he thought about the truck and her. It was nice to have someone to speak about cars, engines and such who knew what he was talking about and understood...he smiled again. And then his doorbell rang. 

Bog frowned in confusion and looked at the clock on the stove. “Oh shit,” he hissed. It was 7:55 pm. 

* 

Marianne tried not to bounce on her feet. She was nervous. She didn't know why; she had already been to his house and she had eaten with him already! Hell, she had been nearly arrested for street racing with him, had gotten greasy with motor oil with him...Why was this different? Why did it feel different? 

She rolled her eyes at herself as she waited and shoved her hands in her jeans pockets to stop herself from fidgeting. Suddenly the door was flung open and she saw a frazzled, hair sticking out in many directions, flour-covered, shirtless Bog, backlit by the house light. He stood framed in the doorway as if he were on the verge of fleeing the house. He saw her and smiled awkwardly. 

“You're on time.” 

He said it as if he were shocked...and clearly not ready for her. 

“You did say 8 o'clock...right?” Marianne blinked at him. 

“Yes, yes I did...” He glanced behind him then seemed to realize he had been defeated and stepped aside. 

“Come on in.” 

Marianne walked past him doing her best to not stare at his naked chest and stomach. She swallowed. She'd seen them before...no reason to get nervous, or hot and bothered...none at all, she told herself. But damn he was...hot. The urge to touch was strong. She hurried inside shoving her hands deeper into her pockets. 

Bog caught a whiff of her scent...she smelled like vanilla on a spring day. 

He cringed. He had been planning on having dinner done and to hop in the shower again before she arrived...damn it. 

Bog's shoulders drooped. 

“Can I get you something to drink? Ah if you want, the stuff about the weekend is up on my computer at the desk and there are a couple of flyers you could...” 

That was when he realized she had walked into the kitchen to see the disaster. 

“Ah...I promise...usually I can cook.” He made a face, as the state of the kitchen clearly said otherwise. 

Marianne turned on her toes to face him. “Wanna order takeout?”


	5. Shared Hobbies

Forty-five minutes later, Bog was washed and dried, with a shirt on, sitting on the floor of his living room, with his back leaning against the couch with Marianne beside him. On the floor they had their Chinese take-out dinner spread out before them, the cartons open, the two of them simply sharing food back and forth. 

Bog grinned watching Marianne out of the corner of his eye. She had no problem just...eating. He loved it. Just another aspect of Marianne to add to his growing list of reasons why he liked her. For just a moment, he cursed silently at himself. For someone who had sworn off love, he certainly was letting himself fall again. Stupid Bog, he thought to himself. 

At that moment Marianne was pulling noodles out of a carton with chopsticks and holding them over her mouth so she could lower them in slowly. It was the cutest, and somehow sexiest, thing he had ever seen. Bog was doing his best not to stare at her, watching her tongue, her lips when she pushed them together to slurp the noodles. 

Marianne glanced in his direction, her cheeks blossoming a bright red and shoved the noodles into her mouth. She looked completely embarrassed. 

Bog grinned shyly at her. “I like the way you eat noodles.” He glanced down in embarrassment at the carton of food he was holding. 

Marianne rolled her eyes, but she smiled. She chewed and swallowed quickly. 

“I look like a goof.” 

“Believe me, you don't.” Bog blushed looking away from her. 

Bog shifted the food cartons to the side and laid some pictures on the floor in front of them that Bog had from the last year's Wasteland event. He had gotten them out to show her, not just what the weekend would entail, but also to show her some of the costumes, the vehicle he had for last year's race along with some of the other entries he had taken pictures of. His car last year had been an old sports car. From what Marianne could see, it looked to be Chevrolet Chevelle that Bog had dressed up and converted to makw it look like it rolled out of a Mad Max movie. 

“You still have that car?” Marianne pointed with her chopsticks. 

Bog smiled and nodded. “Aye. It's at my mother's place. Been stripped down. I'm planning on painting it and restoring it to its prime, but I haven't had much of a chance to work on it.” 

Marianne smiled. “Think I could help?” 

Bog flushed. “Yes!” He realized how quickly he had said it and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I mean...yeah...yeah that would be great.” 

Marianne grinned at him and Bog felt his heart respond with a quickening beat...God he was an idiot, pretty girl who likes cars and I'm immediately falling head over heels...He physically shook himself and pointed down at the pictures. 

“Here are some of the costumes. I have a lot of parts here, we can put something together for you if you wanna dress up...but it's really not necessary.” 

“But you're dressing up right?” Marianne leaned back with her eyebrows lifted in question. 

Bog's blush deepened and he shrugged rubbing the back of his neck, looking away embarrassed. 

“Well yeah...I do the demolition racing and it's kinda expected.” 

Marianne's face was flush with sudden excitement. “Can I race with you?” 

Bog grinned. “Sure...” He swallowed before he asked. “You wanna drive?” 

Marianne stopped what she was doing, her mouth hanging open slightly with a dazed look in those caramel eyes. “Me?” 

Bog shrugged and nodded. “Why not?” 

“Oh hell yes!!” Marianne dropped her chopsticks and grabbed Bog on either side of his face tugging him toward her, then she kissed him, right on the lips, hard. 

For a moment neither one of them responded except to stare at each other, their mouths pressed together. Marianne fell right into those blue eyes, that sharp face. It was as if kissing him had suddenly opened a floodgate, she wanted more. No, she needed more. 

As for Bog, her eyes were like a warm embrace...warm, inviting autumn gold, with a fire burning behind them. He was hyper aware of Marianne's slightly calloused hands on his cheeks, her fingers under his ears, her thumbs on his cheeks, the warm pressure of her touch. He couldn't move, she had paralyzed him. Part of him, the sensible part, said to pull back, stop this now. She wasn't the girl for him...she's too good for you, she deserves better than you Bog, he told himself in a hateful whisper. 

But, her lips were soft and warm. 

In the next instant, Marianne's eyes slid closed, her mouth opening against his and he felt the flicker of her tongue along his lips. Bog couldn't stop a trembling moan that escaped him as he opened his mouth, his tongue flicking across hers in response. One of her small but strong hands slipped around the back of his head. The other hand gliding along his neck. A gentle tug, the pressure of fingertips against the back of his head, had him leaning in toward her. Her tongue slipped between his lips, his own tongue answering in return. Bog's hands reached out to settle on her waist, his fingers digging in to her shirt, balling the fabric in his hands. He didn't want to let go. 

Their kissing progressed, her teeth scraping his tongue. Marianne made soft little sounds, needy sounds as she devoured his mouth. Bog trembled, tugging her closer to him. At his tug, Marianne shoved Bog back until he was lying on the floor with her crawling on top of him, the food and photos forgotten. 

She straddled him continuing to explore his mouth, her hands gliding down his chest, rubbing against the soft fabric of his shirt, feeling the lean muscles underneath. She felt...savage...pure lust was driving her, but there was something lurching deep inside, mixing with the lust...a feeling Marianne had thought Roland had killed in her with his betrayal. She wouldn't worry about it now, right now her senses were overwhelmed with Bog, the feel of him, taste of his mouth, the slightly rough feel of his unshaven face against hers, the smell of him fueling her hungry kisses. 

For a moment Bog couldn't think where to put his hands; touching her was all he wanted to do, but part of him was terrified of messing up. In compromise, he kept them lightly on her waist ,but when Marianne ground against him, pressing herself down on his confined erection, Bog groaned. His hands, with a will of their own, dropped to her hips. Having Marianne on top of him was like having a ball of fire against his skin. She was sexy as hell, especially combined with the little groans of pleasure she was making and the way she kept rolling her hips. Bog felt as if his whole body was on fire, that Marianne was consuming him with her flame. He wasn't sure what to do! Part of him said to let happen whatever was going to happen...but he just couldn't do it. He wasn't sure what fueled this kiss, but Marianne had just come from a terrible break-up...he didn't want to be her rebound and he didn't want her to regret being with him, unless that was what she really wanted. 

So after a few more moments of kissing, Marianne grinding against his swollen member, before he lost all ability to reason, Bog grabbed her upper arms and pushed her away. 

Marianne was flushed, her body on fire, her lips feeling puffy. She had never felt this much pure lust for anyone before, not even Roland and she had been about to marry him! She hadn't even realized how deep her attraction for Bog went until she kissed him. Her eyes glimmered with passion as she smiled down on him. 

“What?” She looked confused. 

Bog blushed, his lips feeling slightly swollen too. “We...we should stop...” 

“Why?” Marianne frowned as Bog pushed himself up to a sitting position. She stayed straddling him as he sat the rest of the way up. 

Bog frowned. “I...know this isn't really what you want Marianne...and I don't expect anything. I...I mean this weekend...we...I mean this weekend, we're just going as friends, I don't want you thinking that I invited you because....” 

Bog rubbed the back of his neck clearly flustered. 

It was Marianne's turn to frown. “You don't like me that way do you?” 

“What?” Bog, who had turned his head away in embarrassment suddenly whipped his head back around. He held his hands up waving them back and forth. 

“No...NO...yeah I do...you're beautiful, smart, funny...great with cars...I find you very attractive Marianne and I would...I mean any guy would...but...yeah...I mean...damn yes I would...but...” Bog sighed miserably. 

“Then I don't understand Bog. I like you a lot...you like me right?” Marianne stared at him and Bog nodded vigorously. 

“Then what's the problem?” Marianne sat back with her hands on her thighs staring at him intently. 

“I don't want to be that guy Marianne,” he began. “I don't want to be the guy you sleep with after a bad break-up. I don't want to be the guy you regret. I...I don't want to have you...then...you leave. I just...I'm not that kind of guy Marianne...” Bog's brow furrowed. 

Marianne stared at him, her heart twisted. “Bog...” She reached out and cradled his face between her hands. “You are not a rebound. I enjoy being with you. I think you're attractive and I wanted to kiss you. AND there is no reason I would regret being with you.” 

He stared at her. Marianne could see the doubt, fear, and hope all mixing together in those sky blue eyes of his. She smiled and kissed him tenderly. 

“We'll take it slow,” she said softly. “But Bog...I want to be here with you and I am very much looking forward to spending a weekend with you.” Marianne stared intently at him. “I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to.” 

He stared back without saying anything for almost a good minute before he smiled. “I...I believe you and I want to be with you...spend time with you. I...I really like you Marianne.” 

Marianne grinned. “Good, because I didn't want to have to beat some sense into you. Now. Why don't we go see what you have to make our outfits out of?” She gave him a sweet smile. 

Bog nodded, taking a deep calming breath. “Sure.” 

He reached out first, slowly caressing her face with the very tips of his fingers. Marianne felt her blush deepening. Roland had never looked at her the way Bog was doing right at this moment. Never. Bog gave her a tender smile before they both got to their feet and headed out to the garage, holding hands. 

* 

Bog opened the door, leaning in to flip the switch. There were a billion items stacked here and there that could be used to make a costume for the Wasteland weekend; it was just deciding what to create. 

Marianne grinned like a kid in a toy store. There were so many bits and pieces she could work with...and she had an idea for an extremely sexy outfit... 

“So, I can take anything I want?” Marianne asked turning to look up at him. 

Bog put his hand out like a game show host. “Anything you want...” 

Marianne grinned. 

Together they started going through the sundry items, sorting them into three separate piles, definite, maybes and flat-out nos. Once they had done that, the two of them stood there looking down at their piles. The definite pile was pretty big, full of small pieces of various tiny car parts, tools and bric-a-brac. 

Marianne grinned. “I think now we should divide this up between the two of us. I'll take my part home with me.” 

Bog frowned. “You can leave it here and work on your outfit if you want. You don't have to drag this stuff home with you.” 

Marianne smirked with one eyebrow lifted. “Oh no, my outfit's going to be a surprise. The only thing you need to do is make sure you are bare-chested in your costume.” 

Bog blushed every shade of red known to man. “Ah...okay.” 

Marianne giggled and winked at him. 

* 

The next evening, Marianne was helping Bog put the last touches on the truck. They were using a Chevy pickup for their demolition vehicle for the festival this weekend. They had hooked up a frame that stuck out the front of the truck with spikes on it. They had bolted fencing wire along the sides and on the back of the truck for added protection. They were planning on adding some long, thin poles in the back...flag poles except they were going to add a couple of plastic skulls, one of which Bog had painted with red and yellow paint, he was leaving the other for Marianne to decorate. They also planned to add some painted tin cans as decoration. 

At that moment, Bog and Marianne were sitting on the floor of his garage, the wide door open to let in the fresh evening air while they painted tin cans with bright desert colors such as yellow, red and some purple. Marianne was humming softly while she worked, every once in a while glancing toward Bog. He looked extremely sexy to Marianne, wearing a pair of paint splattered ragged jeans with rips in the knees. The t-shirt he was wearing was also paint splattered with a tear in one shoulder, and another tear across his pecs that exposed a hint of his chest. He was working quietly painting his can, his expression intent. She smiled watching him. There was a quiet strength about him that she found appealing. Unlike a lot of men, Bog didn't feel the need to prove he was a “man,” he simply was strong, but also smart, kind, sexy, and sweet. Marianne blushed. She had it bad for him. 

Bog felt her eyes on him. He looked up from where he had been concentrating on painting, the can stuck on his hand. He had been painting a line of what looked like barb wire on the can. 

“What?” he asked smiling a little, his cheeks reddening. 

Marianne blushed and shook her head. “Nothing...just—this is nice.” 

“Painting cans?” Bog asked questioningly with a confused smile. 

Marianne laughed. “Yes actually. It's just the sitting here working on a project together. I...I like it.” 

Bog smiled a little shyly. “Yeah...I like it too. Never had anyone I could really share my interests with. I mean women in my past...not really interested...well in anything I was...or me for that matter.” 

Marianne frowned. “Bitches.” 

Bog burst out with a laugh. “Yeah.” 

They were quiet for a few minutes and then Marianne spoke again. “Roland liked my skills, but he would never...well he never took an interest in what I did, just as long as I did it.” 

Bog smiled. “Dirty fucker.” 

Marianne laughed. She liked the way he said the curse, especially with his accent. “Yeah.” She grinned at Bog. “I like this a lot.” 

“Me too. I'm glad you're coming with me this weekend.” Bog grinned, those crooked teeth of his had warmth spreading throughout her body. 

“So, ah...I forgot to ask...are we ah..sharing a room, camping? I was just wondering how this was going to work over the weekend.” Marianne looked intently at her can while she painted, keeping her eyes from meeting his as she asked her question.. 

Bog pressed his lips together. “Well, I usually just camp out, but I managed to book you a room at a local motel.” 

Marianne frowned glancing up at Bog again. “I would rather camp with you.” 

“Really?” Bog blinked in shock which had Marianne smiling at him. God he's adorable! She thought. “Yeah, I mean I want the whole Road Warrior experience. Unless you don't feel comfortable camping with me...” Marianne smiled at him with a slight crook at one corner of her mouth. 

Bog quickly shook his head. “No, no I mean..yes. I mean...” He took a breath and began again. “Yes, I would love you to camp with me—though I only have one tent.” 

“Is it big enough for two?” Marianne lift an eyebrow at him. 

Bog stared at her and nodded. “Aye.” 

“Then perfect!” Marianne grinned going back to painting her can. 

* 

It was Friday afternoon. They had the truck ready. Bog was in his costume, wearing a pair of beat-up looking black jeans, several leather belts criss-crossed across his hips holding a variety of what looked like modified tools that had been turned into weapons. He wore a pair of black combat boots that laced up to just under his knees, which also had several leather belts across them. The boots had pieces of dulled metal over the toes and heels. Across his chest he wore two criss-crossed leather strips that held on a pair of modified shoulder pads, dull black, with several chains across the chest, linking the shoulder protectors together. His hands were covered by a pair of gloves made from thick leather with metal studs, that stopped halfway up his forearms; metal covered the top of each hand. His hair was messy and spiked, while a pair of black-shaded goggles rested on his forehead. He even had a choke collar on that had metal chains looped around it. 

He was busy loading a cooler onto the back of the truck when Marianne pulled up. 

* 

When Marianne saw Bog standing by their modified pick-up, she could feel the saliva in her mouth increase at the sight of him. He was leaning against the truck, one hand on the side of the bed, his other hand on his hip. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip grinning. He looked good enough to eat. If he was willing, she planned on making a meal of him. 

Now, here was hoping he liked her costume. 

She stepped out of the car with a smile. 

Bog's mouth dropped open. 

Marianne wore a pair of black leggings that rode low on her hips, accented with a thick leather belt where she had attached miscellaneous pieces of metal she had taken from Bog's garage. One side of the leggings had a hole large enough that more than half her thigh was exposed. She had stitched thin leather straps across the opening in the style of fishnet stockings. She wore a leather bikini top with chains hanging in a semicircle from one breast to the other. 

There were pieces of metal that ran up the straps of the leather top in a horizontal fashion over her shoulders making her look dangerous to touch. She had painted symbols in black across her flat stomach and along her hips. Marianne had also done her eye makeup especially dark, with a dark line across her eyes. The whole thing made her light brown eyes pop. She wore a pair of black boots that came up over her knee, lacing up the sides of her calf along with heavy straps with thick metal buckles over the laces. She also wore leather vambraces on both arms, and to top it all off she had dyed her hair (temporarily) a deep, dark purple; all of her hair spiked up around her pretty petite face with her own pair of goggles—which matched Bog's—on her forehead. 

Marianne gave him a cocky grin. “Ready?” 

Bog simply nodded his head, his mouth still hanging open.


	6. Two Men Enter, One Man Leaves

Bog was doing his best to not grin like an idiot, but with Marianne beside him, he found it difficult. He could not recall a moment in his life in which he had been this darn happy. This was the first time someone was going with him to one of these events. He had met friends there, like Thang and Stuff, but he had never actually gone with anyone before...let alone a girlfriend! Wait, Bog's mind did a quick back tracking...was she his girlfriend? She was a girl and a friend...a friend he wanted to spend hours kissing. A friend who the thought of touching made him want to groan aloud with want...desire. Bog glanced sideways at Marianne. She was smiling and singing along to the Heart song that was playing “Magic Man” drumming her fingers on the car door. 

He wanted to reach over and put his hand on her thigh. It was silly, but just that simple touch...he rubbed his lips together. Some 'road warrior' he was...terrified that putting his hand on the leg of the woman he adored. Bog swallowed and, without looking over at her, he laid his hand on her thigh. 

Marianne didn't jump; her only reaction was to lay her hand on top of his. Bog's heart sped up and he felt his smile broaden more, if that were even possible. At this moment this was the happiest Bog had ever been. 

* 

Marianne was ecstatic when Bog reached over and laid his hand on her leg. It was a sweet gesture, a simple gesture, but there was just something about the tender intimacy of it that had her heart swelling in her chest. This weekend was going to be fantastic, she just knew it! 

* 

Marianne could see the event site (it was a large area surrounded by a heavy walled metal fence with a large elaborate gate with the sign Wasteland Weekend across the top all in rusted metal and and tire towers along the side looking like it had come right out of a Mad Max movie) as Bog pulled off the road and headed into the 'desert.' She could see people everywhere dressed in costume, every one of them looking as if they were extras in a Road Warrior movie or some other post apocalyptic movie. Regular cars had their own parking site on the outside of the large gated festival area, but vehicles like Bog's, whose owners were participating in the demolitions race, were directed around to the back, which was also where the camping area was located. 

Bog drove around, stopping one or twice to ask for specific directions until they finally found their camp site. Bog grinned as they both hopped out of the truck. “Our home away from home—for the weekend at least. We're basically camping on the outskirts since I'm not really affiliated with any tribes...at least not yet. After the race tomorrow, who knows.” 

“It's perfect,” Marianne assured him with a bright grin. 

Bog laughed. “Are you always going to be this easy to please?” 

Marianne giggled with a quick shake of her head. “Nope.” 

She felt a queer, but delightful tickle in her chest. The way Bog had asked the question...will she always...as if he were thinking of them being together for the long haul. That thrilled her and she realized just how much she wanted that.... 

Bog had gone to the back of the vehicle and was pulling out the tent and their other supplies. Marianne watched him for a long while, admiring not just his physical attributes, but also the fact that he respected her abilities with cars. He had no issues at all with her being a woman, he was funny, sweet and...just...she sighed. He made her happy. 

Bog set down some of their things, then stretched his arms over his head. “Stuff and Thang will probably be here tomorrow. They don't usually camp, but they show up on the day of the race.” 

Marianne nodded. “Cool!” 

Marianne grinned and walked over to pull out their sleeping bags from the back of the truck. “So what exactly are the 'tribes' you were talking about?” 

“Well, the tribes are usually a group of friends, people who all wear certain colors, symbols...they all camp together. And they usually have some intense character backgrounds...sorta like live action role-playing. I've been coming as a free agent for the last couple of years.” Bog frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “I guess I've been playing a bit of a merc. I sometimes drive for myself, but other times a tribe will hire me to drive for them or work on their cars...” He shrugged. 

Marianne smiled at him. “You know...we should start our own tribe...” 

Bog blushed. “Just you and me?” 

“Sure why not? Why not start with two? We could be the...Oh I don't know, the Desert Demons.” She said it with a growl in her voice that he found sexy. 

Bog chuckled. “That is actually a great name.” Bog surprised her when he took her hand and tugged her over to him. He wrapped his other arm around her, pressing it against her lower back. Marianne leaned against his chest and her heart skipped a beat as she gazed up at him, both of her hands pressed up against his chest. She swallowed, her whole body keenly aware of Bog's physical presence; the delicious way he smelled, the heat from his blue eyes and—lord almighty—the feel of his chest under her hand, the heat of his hands pressed against her lower back, his long fingers spread wide... 

Bog smiled. “Can I kiss you?” 

Marianne's smile widened. “You better kiss me.” 

Bog chuckled leaning down, one hand coming up to cup her face. His kiss started as just him brushing his lips across hers. His lips felt warm, soft, then just the hint of his tongue caressing her lips as if he were asking permission. Marianne opened her mouth, sliding one hand up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck and tug him closer to her. Her other hand went around his thin waist, holding him against her while her tongue slid against his when his lips parted further. Marianne nipped at his tongue and lips, a soft groan escaping. 

Bog pulled back with a smile, his breath hitching just a little. “Perhaps we should set up our camp?” 

Marianne giggled. “Yeah, you're probably right.” 

* 

Their camping location was close to others, but because Bog's tent was small it gave them more than enough space for the couple of fold-out chairs he had brought, a cook stove, the couple of coolers, and a bag of other miscellaneous camping equipment. 

Bog was busy unpacking the tent when Marianne set one of the coolers down and walked over to him. “Need any help?” 

Bog glanced up at her smiling. “Nah, it's just a one person tent. I mean, it will fit us both, but it ain't all that big or difficult to put up. But I appreciate the asking.” 

Marianne smiled. “How about I set up the camp fire and chairs for tonight?” 

Bog grinned at her, that adorable crooked toothed grin. “Thanks Marianne, that would be great.” 

* 

Soon they had their tent up, the two sleeping bags rolled out next to each other, stones positioned about the middle for a small campfire, the chairs set out...everything was ready for their little camp. Bog stepped over to her and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. “So, ready to check out everything. The racing isn't until tomorrow night, so today we can pretty much just roam around. Though there will be several things we could do tonight.” 

Marianne lifted her eyebrow at him suggestively. “Oh?” 

Bog blushed and stammered. “That's not what I meant. I..ah...” 

Marianne giggled. “Well, we will just have to see what happens tonight.” She grinned swinging their hands between them. “Let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into?” 

* 

There were a lot of vendors selling a wide variety of goods from jewelry to sculptures and even some book sellers who acted as if they were selling the greatest treasures of all (which technically they were Marianne thought with a smile). At the far end of the festival grounds, there was a Wasteland car show. Bog and Marianne felt like kids in a candy store while the two of them discussed the modifcations that were done to a lot of the cars and then whether any of the add-ons would have any real function. Later Bog took Marianne shopping, with Bog actually buying her an expensive leather vest. Marianne thought it was extremely cool with lots of buckles and a burned look as if it had been in a nuclear explosion. She had tried to tell him no, but Bog had only grinned. “I want to Marianne.” 

“But Bog...” She sighed when he tilted her chin up to kiss her. 

“Just wear it for me,” he whispered and Marianne's protest melted away. 

They stopped at the Atomic Cafe for lunch where Bog purchased them two Los Alamos Fizzes and some tacos. It was here that Marianne saw one or two little kids as compared to the many teenagers she had seen running around. There weren't a lot of children at this event, mostly older teens and adults so the sight of a couple of kids surprised her, but she had to admit they looked adorable in their ragged post-apocalyptic outfits. They sat down under a piece of cloth dangling between two metal bars with a couple of skulls on them. Bog sat with his his knees bent, his arms resting on his knees while Marianne sat cross-legged next to him. 

Marianne giggled sitting close to Bog with her shoulder against his as she held her taco up. “Take a bite.” 

Bog frowned at her. “Why?” 

Marianne grinned. “Just do it.” 

Bog shrugged smiling as he took a bite of her taco (with Marianne watching him hungrily, the thought of his mouth on her...) before holding up his. “Okay tough girl, your turn.” 

Marianne giggled taking a bite out of his, taking as big a bite as she could. 

Bog laughed with wide eyes. “Hey now!” 

She grinned at him with her mouth full and then Bog leaned in to kiss her firmly. 

They both laughed like a couple of high schoolers sitting under the draped cloth, eating and making comments about other people's costumes. Marianne had never had so much fun doing something so simple. She laid her head against Bog's shoulder smiling contently. Bog glanced down at her with a soft smile. This moment was so far his favorite, just her head on his shoulder, the quiet contentment of being together. If nothing else happened all weekend this moment here would be the one he would cherish. 

* 

After lunch they headed over to the Wasteland casino (where bottle caps were used as currency) and played a couple of games, Bog winning her a pack of bubblegum cigarettes from a war boy. Bog had his arm around her shoulders as they started to leave the casino, telling her about one of the bands that was playing tonight, a group called AHTCK when someone yelled. 

“Well, if it ain't the fucking Queen of the Wasteland.” 

Marianne blinked in surprise as Bog hissed under his breath. “That fucking mick bulldog.” 

“Bog!” Marianne's eyes widened in surprise, but before Bog could respond a short, stocky man wearing a pair of beat up looking black leather pants, what looked to be the shoulder guards of a football uniform painted black with spikes on them, red hair braided down his back, a huge red beard that was braided into one long braid over his chest, a dog collar and black smudges under his eyes came strolling across the way pushing people to the side as he did so. Marianne thought the man looked like a tall, rude Middle Earth dwarf. 

The man stopped in front of Bog with a sneer on his face. “What the fuck you doing here Queenie, yeh skinny git? Thought after the way I beat your ass last time you would be crying to yer mam.” (Marianne also noticed that the man had a slight Irish accent that was becoming more pronounced the louder he became.) 

Bog narrowed his blue eyes glancing down at the shorter man. “Mickey McCallister, you ugly bulldog...you didn't beat me ya shit, you cheated and everyone knows it.” 

Mickey grinned. “What ya know and what ya can prove are two different things.” 

Bog's hands both formed into fists. 

“So is your skinny ass going to do the Thunderdome tonight?” Mickey asked glancing over at Marianne. At first his gaze was just a quick one, but then he turned his head completely around to stare at her making a point of letting his eyes roam over her slowly. Marianne felt dirty and angry, her hand forming a fist at her side. 

Mickey grinned with a leer at her. “Well well, who are you and why you hanging out with this Queen?” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “Bog is my boyfriend.” 

Mickey blinked in shock. “You're with the git?” 

Bog growled. “Mickey, shut the fuck up. Now.” 

Marianne took a step forward with her chin thrust out in defiance. “Yes I'm with Bog.” 

Mickey grinned. “Aw sweetheart, you could do so much better! Be with a real man like me!” He laughed with a quick fist pound against his chest. 

Bog muttered, his light accent also becoming thicker. “Yer bum's oot the windae, ye fuckin' bampot.” 

Marianne took another step forward and Bog could see her raising her fist. He put a hand on her with an amused and pleased expression, a slight warm glow to his cheeks. 

“It's all right Marianne. Mick here is all talk.” Bog made a point of glancing at Mickey's groin. “He ain't got the tadger to back up anything that he vomits out o' his mouth.” 

Mickey narrowed his eyes. “All right then Queenie, meet me in the Thunderdome and I'll put you in yer place and yer girl here can see what a waste you are.” 

Bog hissed back. “Fine.” 

Mickey grinned, then turned and walked off with a yell over his shoulder. “Get ready to have yer block knocked off, ya wanker!” 

Marianne growled watching the short Irishman disappear into the crowd. “Okay—I hate that guy.” 

Bog laughed. “Mickey is one of those rare people who you hate at first sight.” 

Marianne chuckled. “Yeah...and then he opens his mouth and confirms why you hate him. So what's this Thunderdome he was talking about? I mean, I know the movie version, but how do they do that here?” 

They started walking as Bog explained. “Oh they have a “thunderdome” here where you are hooked up to a couple of bungee like cords, sorta like the things you see trapeze artists use when they're in training. Anyway, they give you a couple of padded clubs and you get to bounce around the arena and try to take each other out. They also have the pugil stick fighting which can get pretty damn rough. You have to sign a waiver for that one.” 

“So which one did he cheat at?” Marianne asked. 

Bog frowned. “Pugil sticks. He took a cheap shot to my legs, almost dislocated my knee. You're suppose to only do body hits to the torso where everyone wears padding and a helmet.” 

“Oh. What an asshole,” Marianne muttered. “You going to take him up on his challenge?” she asked looking up at him and Bog grinned in response. “Fuck yeah I am.” 

Marianne grinned with a vicious glint in her eyes that Bog found highly alluring. 

* 

The Thunderdome had events all throughout the day, but the pugil sticks were usually held in the early evening. When they arrived, the lights had just been turned on to illuminate the entire dome area and the crowds around it. Music was playing, Hocico's 'Not Like You' rolled loudly over the sounds of people shouting and cheering. Marianne had to admit she was pretty impressed. There was a large metal dome that resembled a kid's playground jungle gym dome, but on a far larger scale, fifty maybe sixty feet in diameter. The place was surrounded by people who were either watching the fighters in the ring or dancing to the music. 

Bog held her hand as he led her closer. A few people who knew Bog waved or shouted out his name and Bog would wave back in greeting, but he led Marianne around to where a man was standing holding what looked like a large staff with a skull on the top. The man was dressed all in black with a black feathered collar and a bowler hat. When the man saw Bog he grinned and waved, shouting over the music. “BOG!” 

Bog made his way over there. “Hey Chester!” 

The man with the staff threw his arms around Bog. “Nice to see ya buddy. You racing tomorrow?” 

Bog laughed while returning the hug. “Yep, with my partner here. Chester, this is Marianne. She is actually going to be the driver tomorrow.” 

Bog tugged Marianne forward though he kept a hold of her hand. Marianne smiled. “Hi.” 

Chester grinned. “Well hello.” Chester glanced at Bog lifting his brows. “Girlfriend?” 

Marianne was the one to answer with a smile. “Yep.” 

Chester grinned. “Well, you my dear lady have great taste! Bog is a catch! If he played on our team I would have snagged him long ago!” 

Bog blushed and Marianne giggled. Chester continued to smile. “So Bog, you here to fight that little douche Mickey?” 

“Yeah, he just had to get in my face,” Bog shouted back over the noise. 

Chester sighed. “God that man is such an ass. Well, at least you got this pretty thing in your corner.” Chester winked at Marianne. “And don't worry, we have a new ref—he won't let Mickey get away with any shit this time.” 

Bog nodded. “Sounds good.” 

Chester pointed. “Go on over to Sarah there, she'll get you ready. You and Mickey can go first. It'll get the crowd going wild.” 

Bog started to walk in the direction that Chester had indicated with a wave over his shoulder at the other man. Marianne waved too. “Nice to meet you!” 

Chester gestured with his staff. “Same! Have fun!” 

* 

Sarah was a tiny woman with a very large blue Mohawk and a very tiny black leather bikini and chaps. When she saw Bog, she squealed loudly. “BOG!! I knew you wouldn't let that fucker Mickey win!” 

She threw herself into Bog who barely had time to catch her. He hugged her back with a smile before he set her down on her feet. “Hey Sarah.” 

The tiny woman grinned up at him and only then did she notice Marianne. “Oh my GOD! You have a girlfriend?” Sarah squeaked. 

Bog grinned. “Yeah. Sarah—Marianne. Marianne—Sarah. Sarah is in charge of the fight equipment.” 

Sarah grabbed Marianne into an embrace. “Hi! I'm so happy to see Bog found someone to come with him!! He always looked so lonely before being here by himself! Lone wolf stuff.” 

Bog flushed crimson. “Sarah...” 

She released Marianne with a smile before turning back to Bog. “Okay, let's get you suited up! Get in there and kick Mickey's ass!” 

Marianne laughed. “I'm gathering no one likes Mickey?” 

Sarah groaned. “OMG, that man is a total ass. You ever met someone who you hated right off?” 

Marianne burst out laughing. “Yes, yes I have.” 

* 

Soon Bog was dressed for the fight. He had on a football helmet that had been painted black and red and decorated with skulls and plastic spikes. He was also dressed in a heavy duty layered leather vest with chest and shoulder pads, elbow pads and hockey gloves. Sarah handed him the pugil stick. The 'stick' was a heavy duty padded rod, almost like a quarter staff. 

Sarah frowned. “You want the knee guards? After that bout you and him had last year they are suggesting fighters wear knee pads.” 

Bog shrugged. “Sure.” 

Sarah handed one of the knee pads to Marianne. “Wanne help put these on?” 

Bog frowned. “Hey I can do that myself.” 

“Not with those hockey gloves on you can't,” Sarah pointed out. 

Bog sighed letting both the women put the knee pads on for him. Marianne caressed the back of his thigh when she was finished, causing Bog to jerk and blush even more. 

“Okay. You're ready!” Sarah smiled with a wink at Marianne. 

Marianne stood on her tip toes. “A kiss for luck,” she whispered just before she kissed him. It wasn't just a simple peck on the lips; it was a full on, knee weakening, groin tightening kiss. Bog whimpered just slightly when Marianne stepped away. She smiled brightly at him. “Go kick his short Irish ass.” 

Bog chuckled. “Anything for you.” 

* 

Sarah guided Bog over to where he was supposed to enter the ring just as Chester was revving the crowd up. The music had changed, now playing Megaherz cover of “Rock Me Amadeus” just as Bog stepped out into the center of the ring. 

Mickey was waiting out there for him dressed similarly, looking like a heavily armored bulldog. 

Chester yelled to the audience with his arms and staff raised above his head. “TWO MEN ENTER! ONE MAN LEAVES!” 

The crowd picked up the chant as Marianne took up a position next to Sarah to watch.


	7. Welcome to the Jungle

The music changed, lights started to flash and “Welcome to the Jungle” started to play loudly from some heavy duty speakers. The crowd erupted into shouts and cheers when Bog stepped into the center of the ring. Marianne found herself licking her lips as she watched him. He was so tall, lean muscles...even with the leather vest and all the pads on him, his build was clear in his exposed arms, a hint of his flat stomach visible...Marianne's eyes kept wandering up and down, lingering on his ass and collar around his throat which had Marianne's mind wandering to all sorts of wicked imagery...her holding on to the collar with a chain while...Marianne's eyes widened in surprise at her own thoughts. She shook her head, embarrassed of herself. But she kept smiling as she watched Bog take a stance staring at Mickey. 

Mickey already stood in the ring looking smug. He sneered when he saw Bog step out and yelled. “Níl Tada Níos Measa Na Bód Ina Seasamh.” 

Bog narrowed his eyes. “Don't be speaking Irish at me, ya little Dobber.” 

Mickey grinned. “Ready to have that skinny ass handed to you?” 

Bog snickered. “Ready to have your your fat ass handed to you, you Lavvy heid?” 

Mickey narrowed his eyes and rushed Bog. The shorter man was like a little bull running at Bog; he rammed his pugil stick into Bog who had brought his up to block. The impact of the two men hitting, with Bog throwing his stick up in a block as he leaned forward, was enough to knock Mickey off his feet. The crowd roared. 

From her vantage point, Marianne screamed in delight, jumping up and down and pumping her fist. “GET 'IM BOG!!” 

Sarah grinned watching Marianne. It was clear to her that Marianne had it bad for Bog, which was good, very good. Sarah's opinion of Marianne, which was already high since she was here spending the weekend with the tall mechanic, jumped up considerably watching the vigor with which Marianne was cheering him on. 

* 

Mickey rolled and jumped to his feet with impressive speed. “Lucky shot ya gobshite.” 

Bog smiled. “Oh shut it ya sparra fart.” 

Mickey growled and charged again. This time Mickey kept his footing. Bog had better reach and brought his pugil stick up and over to slam the end of the stick into Mickey's shoulder. Mickey brought his stick up and under trying to hit Bog under the chin. Bog leaned back in a graceful curve; Mickey's stick brushed along Bog's narrow chin, but Mickey's glancing blow was not enough to force Bog backwards or off his feet. 

Bog grinned in response, showing off his crooked teeth in a vicious smile as he swung his stick, throwing his arms up behind his shoulder, then brought the stick down while aiming to strike Mickey in the shoulder again. Mickey deftly moved to the side, avoiding the attack but for little more than a light scrape of the padded weapon across his shoulder. 

The two men rammed each other again, each trying to overwhelm the other. They fought, using the pugil sticks more like battering rams. They struggled against each other, pushing back and forth. Bog brought his stick under Mickey's and forced the shorter man's arms up, then used the side of his stick to batter Mickey back and forth, using his strength and height to force Mickey backwards with determination. 

* 

Marianne screamed again (she knew her voice was going to be hoarse after this, but she didn't care.) “GO BOG!! BEAT HIM DOWN!!” 

She jumped up and down happily. She loved how thick Bog's accent had grown the angrier he became at the start of the match, yelling at Mickey. Marianne found it be...well, sexy. And just watching him move, the muscles flexing in his arms...it was damn hot. 

* 

Bog and Mickey broke up, pushing back on one another, but then Mickey flexed his legs and lunged again battering hard and fast against Bog. Bog snarled and shoved back at the shorter, thicker man with all his might. The power of his push forced Mickey backwards and created some space between the two men, then Mickey rushed him taking a wild swing upward and clipped Bog in the side of the head. His head snapped sideways. Marianne gasped as the blow looked painful. Bog wobbled back a step or two. Mickey, seeing a chance for victory, rushed in thinking he would take Bog out with another well-placed blow, but Bog whipped around, his pugil stick snapping out at Mickey so quickly that the Irishman really was no time to block or dodge before Bog's stick had slammed Mickey in the side. 

The shorter man staggered, nearly toppling, but he kept his footing and hissed like a viper. “Yer a goddaw, gee-bag cunt Bog King!” 

Bog narrowed his eyes at Mickey. “Shut ye geggie ya boggin scrote!” 

Mickey grinned at him. “I bet yer girl would fancy a buck with a real man!” With that Mickey gave a little jerk with his hips in Marianne's direction. 

* 

Marianne snarled. “What did he just say?!” 

Sarah grimaced. “Well...” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “I'm going to rip his dick off!” With a firm set of her shoulders, she started to head into the circle, but Sarah grabbed her by her arm and hauled her back. “No no, let Bog fight him. Trust your guy to defend your honor.” 

Marianne started to say she could defend her own honor, but then she heard Bog snarl loud enough for the crowd to hear. 

“Don't ye ever say anything about Marianne ya little shitebag walloper. She is too good for the likes of you.” 

That was when Bog, without warning slammed the front of his stick against Mickey's, twisted his torso to give the blow more force and rammed the end of the thick stick against the side of Mickey's helmeted head. Bog then dropped forward and shoved upward to drive Mickey back hard enough that the short Irishman flew off his feet and stumbled into the crowd to the shouts and cheers of the crowd. 

Chester rushed out grabbing Bog's arm and hoisted it up in the air just as Bog had threw the pugil stick down and hissed. “I'm done.” 

Chester roared. “We have a winner folks!!” 

Everyone started cheering and Sarah let Marianne go. Marianne rushed out and threw herself into Bog's arms. He laughed catching her as she wrapped both her arms and legs around him. He held her with one hand while reaching up to yank the helmet off, tossed it aside and kissed her. Marianne moaned softly. It was a full tongue, knee wobbling, spine quivering kiss. She tightened her grip when Bog cupped her rear, holding her closer as the crowd shouted their approval. 

* 

Bog and Marianne headed over to one of the water tents (tents set up throughout the festival grounds that sold not just bottles of water, but also buckets of water for bathing or whatever the purchaser wanted to use the water for), purchasing a bucket of water for Bog to wash himself off before they headed back to their tent to freshen up before attending the concert that night. 

As they made their way into the camping area, evening had begun to fall. There were enough electrical lights strung around the camping area that they didn't need to light a fire or use their flashlights. 

Bog—who had simply carried his shoulder guards with the chains instead of putting them back on—tossed them into the back of the truck before he walked back over to where he had set the bucket of water. Bog then began to scoop up handfuls of water to rub under his arms, then more water to run over his face and torso. Marianne watched him from her position in one of the camp chairs, her mouth watering a little. Her brown eyes followed the rolling water down his spine where it stained the top of his pants, sliding under the belt, or the way he would rub his hands over his chest and stomach, spreading the water... 

She blushed rubbing her fingers over her lips, but she found that it was hard to look away, so she didn't fight it; instead she gave in to her base passions and stared. Bog seemed completely oblivious to Marianne's hungry staring. He simply continued doing what he was doing. 

Bog was putting on such a tasty show she thought, rubbing water over himself...it was almost pornographic...at least for Marianne. She caught her bottom lip with her teeth, water rolling down his stomach... 

Bog finished up, rubbing his damp hands through his hair with a groan, arching his back and popping it, then he twisted his neck with a noticeable crack. Marianne thought she might turn into a puddle. She thought to herself, “Could you orgasm just watching someone crack their back...apparently you could.” Marianne pressed her hand to her mouth to hide her blushing giggle. 

“God, that felt good to put that little shite Mickey on his ass,” Bog muttered rubbing his hands over his face before he came over to sit by Marianne's chair, resting his arms on his knees. 

Marianne smiled. “It was great! You were great!” 

Bog blushed looking down at his boots. “Nah, it was all silly but...it was fun.” Bog chuckled, picked up a peddle and tossed it. 

Marianne grinned. “Think I could have a go tomorrow night?” 

Bog looked up. “Sure, why not?” 

She shrugged. “I don't know...just wondered.” 

“That would be sexy,” he admitted to her with a grin and bumped her shoulder with his, which only encouraged Marianne to bump him back. He bumped her harder. Marianne responded by rolling out of the chair on top of him, knocking him down completely. Bog laughed and started to tickle her sides. Marianne giggled and squealed reaching down to tickle his stomach. Bog started laughing. “STOP!” 

“NO!! You started it!!” Marianne's fingers traveled up his sides when it was clear that while she was ticklish, Bog was more so. She slid her fingers under his arms , continuing to tickle him. Bog was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face. 

“OH MY GOD!! Marianne, I surrender!!” Bog laughed as he thrashed around under her, though she noticed he never tried to buck her off. 

Marianne sat up straddling Bog's stomach, moving her hands from his arm pits up to his neck which turned out to be just as ticklish. She was laughing too. He was so sexy with that full gorgeous smile and those dancing blue eyes she thought, that she only stopped tickling him to kiss him. Bog's laughter was muffled against her mouth, his arms going around her to hold her tight against him. She slid her hands under his head, holding him when she opened her mouth to slip her tongue into his mouth. Bog groaned softly returning her kiss, one hand gliding down her back to grab her tush. Marianne growled, nipping his bottom lip. She ground against him, not particularly hard, but just enough to let him know she was aware of his reaction. Bog smiled against her lips again then flipped her over. 

Marianne squealed and laughed when Bog rolled on top of her, continuing to kiss her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, locking her ankles which made them both laugh. Marianne moaned softly as they continued to kiss. Bog slid a hand down to her waist. He shifted his hips and rubbed against her in such a way that every nerve ending came awake, fully aware of every inch of his long body pressing down on hers. 

Bog pushed himself up on his arms gazing down at her. Marianne smiled licking her bottom lip. She reached up to run her hands down his shoulders and along his arms before she caressed the sides of his neck. Bog's eyes seemed to be searching her face for something when Marianne leaned up, tugging him down to meet her for another long kiss. 

“Ah...should we come back?” 

Bog and Marianne went stiff. Bog turned to look over his shoulder with Marianne leaning around him to see her little sister and Sunny standing in their camp. Sunny looked embarrassed, but Dawn was grinning, her eyebrows raised in what could only be described, Marianne thought, as a shit-eating grin. Dawn waved. “Hey Marianne.” Bog was on his feet in an instant pulling Marianne up with him. Bog swallowed looking not simply embarrassed, but mortified as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his boots. 

Marianne's cheeks were flaming as she glared at her sister. Dawn and Sunny were dressed for the Wasteland Days with Dawn wearing what could only be described as a black leather bikini with leather chaps and knee high motorcycle boots with black face paint under her darkly made up eyes. This Dawn looked nothing like her sister, Marianne realized. Sunny was dressed in a pair of beat-up jeans, a studded brown leather vest minus shirt and tall black boots, and what looked like lots of boot and arm buckles. His hair was pulled back and held with some sort of bandana that had skulls painted on it. They looked like a perfect wasteland couple. 

Marianne straightened herself out, continuing to glare at her sister. “What are you guys doing here and what are you wearing?” 

Dawn grinned back at her big sister. “We thought we could come for the concert tonight. And don't you like it?” Dawn did a little spin. Judging at the way Sunny looked at her, he liked the outfit a lot. 

Bog glanced between Marianne and Dawn confused. Marianne groaned. “This is my little sister Dawn and her best friend Sunny.” 

Sunny put his hand out to Bog. “Nice to meet you.” 

Bog took the much shorter man's hand. “Bog, and nice to meet you too.” 

Dawn stepped over. “Hey.” She looked up at Bog with a bright smile taking his hand and shaking it vigorously. Bog glanced at Marianne asking for help while he shook Dawn's hand. “Hey, ah Dawn correct?” 

“Yep. So, we thought we could come over and see if you guys were heading over to the concert.” 

Bog nodded. “Yeah, yes, we actually were...” 

Marianne sighed softly. Dawn put her arm around her sister's shoulders and whispered in her ear. “So, did we interrupt something because it sure looked like we interrupted something?” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes at her sister. “This is not funny.” 

Dawn grinned and continued. “So Bog...nice. I approve.” 

Marianne blushed glancing sideways at her sister while Sunny started asking Bog questions about the truck; the two men had fallen into an easy and comfortably conversation. 

“You do?” Marianne turned around to fully face her sister. 

“Yeah I do. Look at him. Wow. And I like that he is so opposite looking from Roland they could be from two different planets. Good choice. So...that was some kissing going on...this becoming something serious?” Dawn asked softly. 

Marianne shrugged. “I don't know. Yeah....maybe..” 

Dawn frowned narrowing her eyes. “Are you hesitating because you really are unsure or are you just scared?” 

Marianne sighed. “Stop acting older than me all right?” 

Dawn smiled and hugged her sister. “Okay I'll try. By the way...look at Sunny!” 

Dawn turned her sister to gaze at the two men talking. Marianne tried not to smirk, but it was clear that Dawn had finally “seen” Sunny. Dawn hissed. “Look at him...I mean...I've never seen him without a shirt on before...and with his hair like that...And look at his face...he has little freckles...I never noticed them before...” Dawn whispered softly her expression becoming soft with longing. 

Marianne smiled. “You know he likes you right?” 

“Well yeah, we're friends. We've always been friends,” Dawn said without looking at her sister, her eyes hungrily taking in Sunny. 

“No, I mean: he is in love with you..” Marianne turned Dawn around to face her, holding her younger sister by her shoulders. “Dawn, Sunny has been in love with you for ages. You have just been blind. ;Course, I'm sure if he had realized taking his shirt off might have gotten your attention he would have done it a long time ago...but Dawn, this is your chance...let him know you see him.” Marianne smiled at her sister. 

Dawn looked over her shoulder then back at Marianne. “I don't want him to think it's only 'cause he's hot.” 

Marianne suppressed a giggle. “Dawn, you like Sunny don't you? As a friend think of all the things you two have done together, the fact that you are inseparable.” 

Dawn blushed. “Yeah...I don't know what I would do without him.” 

Marianne nodded. “You love him. You just didn't see it. Now you see it. So go get 'im.” 

Dawn giggled. “Like you were “getting” (Here Dawn made air quotes) Bog?” 

Marianne blushed. “Well...yeah. Go get your man!” 

The two sisters snickered. Dawn wrapped her arms around Marianne's waist and laid her head against her sister's shoulder. “I'm so glad to have you back.” 

“Back?” Marianne hugged her sister, kissing the top of her head. 

Dawn sighed softly. “After Roland, I thought maybe I had lost my sister, but then you met Bog and well...you're coming back and you're better than ever.” 

Marianne grinned. “Yeah, I guess so. Bog likes me, the real me. Roland never did. He always made me feel like I wasn't enough. That I had to live up to some ideal he had of me, but Bog...he likes all the things about me that Roland didn't.” 

Dawn smiled. “Then don't let him go Marianne.” 

Marianne stared at Bog, watching the way he spoke with his hands, the smile on his face, his sharp profile...nope, there was no way she was letting him go. 

* 

Together, the four of them walked over to where the concert was being held, an area that was already packed when they arrived. Holding Marianne's hand, Bog frowned slightly then turned to their little group. “How would you guys feel about heading over to the bonfire dance area?” 

Dawn squealed. “That sounds great!” 

Bog looked at Marianne. “It's up to you.” 

Marianne smiled at him. “I think it's a great idea too.” 

Sunny was beaming (not only had Dawn been holding his hand since they left the camp area, but she had been...well...he was hoping he was reading the signs correctly...) 

Sunny nodded easily. “Sounds great to me.” 

* 

The four of them headed over to the bonfire area; it was hard to miss since the bonfire was huge. The current group on the stage in the concert area was 9Eletric, the music easily audible by the bonfire. Many people were dancing, though it wasn't nearly as crowded as the concert area. 

Marianne started to move as soon as they arrived, holding her arms over her head. She weaved her hips back and forth to the music, a song called “Beautiful.” 

Bog stood there just watching her dance, not registering when Sunny and Dawn had moved off a little distance away from them. Marianne turned to see Bog standing there staring at her while she moved. She walked over to him with a smile curling her lips upward invitingly and took his hands in hers, as she continued to sway her hips back and forth. 

“Come on Bog,” she invited. “Dance with me.” Marianne smiled catching her bottom lip with her teeth; her brown eyes were pulling him in. 

Bog swallowed nervously. “I can't dance Marianne.” 

Marianne set her legs apart and rolled her hips, rolling her torso next, her hands tracing down her body. Bog grinned watching her as Marianne smiled glancing up at him. “Just follow me.” 

Bog did the same movement, rotating his hips, rolling his torso, his hands following down his body (the whole thing nearly killing Marianne right there. He was so sexy doing it! And he had no idea!! She could tell by the silly smile and self-conscious way he held himself he just didn't see what he was doing to her.) She raised her arms over her head again, weaving her hips, putting the point of her foot out like a belly dancer. Bog copied her and Marianne nearly died. Why was that sexy?! She asked herself but damn if it wasn't... 

Bog grinned at her. “Am I doing okay?” 

“Oh yeah Bog, you're doing great.” Marianne grinned. 

She was about to walk closer to him when some strange woman came up behind Bog and grabbed his hips. She immediately began to grind against him. Bog let out an actual yelp!! He jumped away like he had been electrocuted. 

Bog turned around to see a woman with dyed white hair, a black line across her greens eyes. She was wearing very little, less than a bikini, along with leather straps that criss-crossed her body and metal links of chain that swung under her breasts when she moved. 

The woman grinned up at him “Hey tall and good-looking, feel like buying a slave for the weekend?” 

Bog looked flabbergasted. “What?” 

Marianne stomped over. “Hey, that's my boyfriend!” 

(Bog short-circuited for a moment when Marianne called him her boyfriend. Hearing her use the term made him feel giddy.) 

The other woman sneered as she placed her hand on her hip. “Hey, he can choose to go with whoever he wants.” 

Marianne glared, her hands on her own hips, her brown eyes narrowed. “You can't tell me you didn't see me dancing with him and thought you would come over here and take him?” 

The other woman smiled mockingly. “Well, a guy like that could definitely do better than a skinny little thing like you.” 

Bog just stood looking confused between the two women, unsure if he should interfere. (Two women fighting over him was...well...maybe the world was ending and this was weird.) 

The white haired woman's sneer wrinkled her upper lip further. “Okay skinny, you and me, tomorrow afternoon, before the race, Thunderdome. I'll put your skinny ass down and tall, dark and handsome here can choose me for the weekend.” 

Marianne grinned. “Fine, you're on.” 

Bog raised a hand. “Ah, don't I get a choice in this?” 

Both women turned on him and shouted. “NO.” 

By now their little group was creating a scene. The white hair woman grabbed Bog by the upper arm and motioned to Marianne to huddle close. She whispered for the both of them. “Sorry, I'm part of the LARP group, so I'm just in character, but I was looking for someone to fight in the Thunderdome just for fun. I didn't want to fight anyone in the group...fought all of them. Boring.” 

Marianne laughed with relief. “Oh good, because I was going to beat your ass for going after Bog.” 

The white haired woman laughed. “Well he is good-looking and if he wasn't with you honey, I would go after him in a heartbeat!” 

The two women laughed. Bog frowned. “I feel used.” 

The two women laughed again. “My name is Naomi.” 

“Marianne. Hey, will we be done before the race?” Marianne asked shaking Naomi's hand. 

“Oh sure thing. My brother is racing,” Naomi said with a smile. 

“Cool, Bog and I are racing too.” Marianne smiled glancing up at Bog. 

“Oh awesome, We don't get a lot of couple racers. Are you driving?” Naomi glanced up at Bog who shook his head. “Nope, Marianne is driving.” 

“Wow...we don't usually get a lot of women drivers either! Man you are going to piss off Lenny!” Naomi laughed. 

“Lenny?” Marianne frowned. She glanced at Bog and from Bog's expression it was clear he knew who Lenny was... 

“Lenny is this A-hole who has managed to be in the top three every year at the race and he is loud about his opinion on women drivers...as well as pretty much anything else to do with women.” Naomi shrugged, but both women turned when they heard Bog growl and mutter under his breath. 

“That fucking fud...that daft jobby...boaby sucking piece of shite...Marianne...you need to win tomorrow.” Bog looked down at her with his blue eyes flashing in the firelight. 

Naomi blinked then smiled at Marianne. “You are one lucky girl.”


	8. Get Your Motors Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Self-indulgent sex chapter ahead!!!

It had grown late. The concert had wound down and other patrons were slowly drifting back to their camps. 

Dawn yawed. “I think Sunny and I will head back to our camp.” 

Bog glanced at Marianne before he spoke. “Ah, you guys can camp with us if you want.” 

Marianne frowned ever so slightly. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her sister and didn’t enjoy spending time with her; she did, but she also had “alone” plans in mind with Bog tonight, in the tent they were sharing. She wasn’t sure how far those plans went, but she wanted the privacy to find out. 

Just as these thoughts were drifting through her head, Dawn smiled and spoke, sharing a glance with Sunny. “Oh that’s okay. Sunny and I are already set up and comfortable where we are, right Sunny?” 

Sunny’s cheeks turned a deep red. “Uh...yeah.” 

Marianne nodded. “Okay we'll see you guys tomorrow? I’m doing the Thunderdome and then there's the race…I’ll be driving.” 

“Oh heck yes! We wouldn’t miss that for anything would we Sunny?” Dawn grinned. 

Sunny nodded vigorously. “Hell no!” 

Dawn giggled wrapping her arms around Sunny. “You guys sleep well--see you tomorrow!” 

Sunny waved as Dawn led him off. The short man looked a bit punch drunk as Dawn leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

Marianne chuckled and took Bog’s hand. “You ready to go back?” 

Bog nodded lifting up her hand and kissing her knuckles. “Yep. Let’s go.” 

* 

Bog and Marianne walked back to their camp together, holding hands. Bog couldn’t seem to stop smiling. He had been smiling enough that his damn cheeks hurt, but having her hand in his made him feel like he had just won the Grand Prix. 

The other campers around them had settled in for the evening. A few were still awake, sitting around fires and talking. A few tents they passed had...sounds...coming from them...clearly some people were having some intimate time. They even passed a group of men, two of whom were playing guitar while another played a violin creating a soft, delicate sound that drifted over the sleeping tent city that existed around the Wasteland. 

When they arrived at their campsite, it was quite dark. Most of the campers around them had settled in for the night with only a few lights still lit, a fire here, a camplight there. Bog went to the truck and pulled out a flashlight. 

“You want me to light the fire?” he asked just a little nervously. Now that they were here he kept trying to think of reasons to stay up, but Marianne yawned. “Nah, I’m ready to settle down. Unless you aren’t?” She turned giving him a quizzical look. 

Bog wanted to tell her he was ready to settle down, that the mere thought of possibly holding her in his arms had him giddy, but he was also nervous...about sharing a tent with her and about feeling her close to him. He was terrified he would do something wrong, something stupid. That he would embarrass her, himself, make her uncomfortable, and ruin everything he hoped they had built between them today, the days before this. There were just so many ways he could screw everything up! For a brief moment he thought to himself, this was why he hated love because if made things so blasted complicated...but...Bog frowned...love? Why was he thinking about love...was he falling in love? Oh shit. God, he thought to himself, he would die if he ruined this, ruined whatever this was turning into with his stupidity...Bog suddenly felt sick. 

Marianne started to walk toward the tent then turned when she realized that Bog wasn’t following her. She looked over her shoulder at him. Bog was staring at the tent like it was the mouth of some fanged beast waiting to devour him. Marianne frowned wondering what was wrong. Was he nervous? She wondered and pressed her lips together. She was a little nervous too. But she more than simply liked Bog. Dawn was right...Bog was...just...wow. If her sister hadn’t disturbed them before, who knew what might have happened and now that they were alone...well...part of her wanted to say no. No love...no men, but her other half told her to be brave. Bog was nothing like Roland...nothing at all and most importantly, Bog liked who she was. 

Bog’s eyes shifted to Marianne. The light from the other camps and the light from the flashlight danced over her form making Marianne look like some beautiful fey creature, a gorgeous ethereal creature...Bog’s heart skipped a beat. She wasn’t just beautiful--she was smart, determined, skilled...fun! Funny! He could go on and on...oh, he had it bad he realized. 

Marianne smiled. “You coming?” 

Bog shook himself. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Bog looked nervous as he held the tent flap open for Marianne to enter ahead of him and held the flashlight beam so she could see inside. The inside had their two sleeping bags rolled out, a couple of pillows, a couple of blankets, their bags with clothing, and the cooler that Bog had moved inside at some point. She gave him a little smile and ducked into the tent. She pulled her sleeping bag open, then sat down and turned around to gaze at him. 

"You coming?" She asked again, her eyes caught the light from the flashlight and Bog felt his insides turn into a swarm of butterflies. 

Bog stepped inside, let the tent flap fall closed behind him, blocking out the ambient light from the camp, but the glow still filtered through the tent material. He swallowed hard keeping the flashlights beam pointed down as he pulled open his sleeping bag and sat; he placed the flashlight so that the beam faced upward, spreading light throughout their tent. Bog reached down to pull off his boots glancing over at her. She looked so devastatingly beautiful sitting with her legs outstretched, having removed her boots, the long expanses of her skin showing...the glow of the warm light highlighting her skin. She was wiggling her toes looking up at the way the beam of light spread like a flower at the top of their tent. Her short brown hair stuck up in all directions and her smile…It was so lovely he thought. 

Marianne was chewing her bottom lip in thought. She didn’t want to “throw” herself at him, but she wanted to find that spark they had before her sister showed up, or the lady at the concert interrupted their dancing. Bog seemed nervous and shy and well...hell, so was she…even though they had made out several times already, this felt different...it was different. She wanted a little more than just kissing and light touching...she wanted to shove her hands down his damn pants! She let her thought run, allowing her more basic needs to speak for themselves. 

She glanced over at him. He was lying on his back, topless...(having removed all the metal from his outfit, just as she had before lying down)and he’d unbuttoned the top of his pants!! Bastard...she wanted him...she looked back up at the light from the flashlight on the tent ceiling. They could still hear the gentle sounds from the group playing on their guitars and violin. The guys out there were doing a version of “Dust in the Wind” by Kansas. She smiled and glanced over to Bog. 

“They’re good, huh?” 

Bog turned to look at her and smiled. “Yeah they are, very.” 

She chewed her lip, then stood up as much as she could in the tent and scooted her sleeping bag closer to him, cutting away the few inches distance that had been between them. Bog watched her, his heart hammering harder and the butterflies had picked up their dance in his stomach. Butterfly mosh pit, he thought. He wanted to hold her, wanted to touch every inch of exposed skin with his fingers, his lips...his tongue. Bog swallowed and quickly pulled his thoughts back. 

Marianne moved the flashlight and laid down next to him rolling onto her side so she was facing him. 

Bog turned to face her, drawn to her as if there was a force about Marianne that he couldn’t break free from… 

He hesitated for a moment, his hand lingering in the air for a few seconds before he reached over and cupped her face, slowly dragging his fingers along her jaw. Marianne followed, allowing his touch to tug her closer until her lips were hovering next to his. Bog’s eyes, which had been focused on her mouth, looked up into her warm brown eyes. Marianne felt a flush of warmth spike through her body. Her breasts felt heavy, her nipples hard...if he didn’t touch her soon Marianne thought she might...she took a steady breath. 

Marianne smiled at him, her eyes gazing back with such trust and want. Bog felt his body respond...Bog closed the distance, pressing his lips against hers. Rather than focusing on his thoughts, he let himself simply respond, feel… 

Marianne’s eyes slipped closed while her mouth opened, flicking her tongue out to be met by Bog’s tongue in a gentle caress. Marianne moaned softly, scooting closer only to have Bog wrap his arm around her and pull her to him. She quickly reacted by wrapping her arm around his neck. Bog responded by rolling on top of her. 

Marianne grinned against his mouth in response, wrapping a leg around one of his to let him know she wanted him right were he was...his pelvis dropping between her legs, his hands dropping down on either side of her head. They kissed passionately until Bog pushed himself up to look down at her. Marianne smiled at him, her hands stroking down his bare back, feeling the satin of his skin, the flow of muscles under her fingertips. 

Bog’s eyes searched her face. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to, she thought, his blue expressive eyes said everything. She smiled and brushed her fingers along his cheeks, caressing his sharp jaw before skimming down his throat. 

“Kiss me Bog,” She whispered. 

Bog smiled. “If you insist.” 

Marianne burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to press her mouth against his own, feeling an electrical charge between them. She leaned up toward him wanting more. His mouth was warm, soft, his lips smooth, perfect. She felt the slight brush of the stubble on his face against her cheeks, her chin, the smell of him...this close...God he made her hot she thought. 

Marianne caressed his teeth with her tongue as her hands slid up into his hair. She grabbed hold of his hair, enjoying the feel of his soft, thick locks between her fingers...Marianne used her hold to press him closer against her. He dropped to his elbows, his stomach pressed against her, her breasts brushing against his chest. She could also feel his pelvis...she could feel his erection, held by his jeans pressing against her. She rolled her hips up which earned her a grunt from Bog. 

Bog made a soft noise, something like a growl mixed with a moan, but she felt the sound vibrate through her sending a flow of heat cascading through her body that had her moaning in response. She dug her fingers tighter into his hair, pressing her body against him, feeling the heat of him transferring through her skin. Bog slid his hand along her back under the strap of her bikini top, his other hand coming up to gently cup the back of her head. 

She released his hair, satisfied that Bog wouldn’t pull away and stroked her hands down his back. She pressed her fingers into his skin, sliding along his spine. Bog reacted with a groan, his back arching under her touch. Marianne slid her hands down until she reached the top of his pants then she slipped her hands under the waist, which was already loose because he had unbuttoned them part way, so Marianne took full advantage, sliding her fingers down, under the band of his underwear until she was touching bare skin. 

Bog jerked when her hands slipped down and into his pants. He wasn’t quite sure what she was doing or how he should react. He liked it...a lot, but then Marianne was shoving everything down in her need to reach in and to grab his ass...his bare ass...which she, did causing Bog to jump. 

Bog pulled away from her mouth. “Ah…” 

Marianne, who had been in the process of squeezing stopped to stare up at him. “I’m sorry...should I stop?” 

Bog blinked, his cheeks bright red. “Do...ah...do you want to? Stop, that is?” 

Marianne blushed beet red, but she smiled. “Nope.” 

“Well...ah...okay.” Bog smiled pleased and embarrassed at the same time. Never once had anyone grabbed his ass. 

Marianne giggled. “Good.” 

Bog chuckled dropping back down to kiss her, shifting his position to lean on his elbow while his lips brushed across her mouth to skate along her throat. Marianne groaned as his lips caressed her collarbone before he pressed his teeth into her shoulder, catching the strap of her bikini top with one finger and slowly pulled the strap down, his tongue caressing her skin. Marianne’s moan was soft, breathy as Bog’s fingers traced the fabric of her top over the top of her breast, sliding down to the center where he started to stroke the tips of his fingers up and down between her breasts. 

Marianne kept one hand down the back of his jeans while her other hand stroked up his smooth side then down again to his hip. 

Bog continued to stroke his fingers between her breasts over following the edge of the fabric that covered them while their tongues teased, their kissing becoming more heated, more wanton. Marianne wrapped her leg around him tighter, pressing against him wanting to feel him pressed against her core, needing him to touch her breasts, which felt swollen, sensitive to the point that she felt like she would explode if he didn’t touch her. 

Just when she was certain she was going to be forced to simply place his hand on her breast, Bog’s fingers stroked over the top of her breast. The feel was electric, his fingers drifting pass her hard nipple almost was enough to make her cry out in climax right then! Even though they had only been kissing and touching for a few moments it felt like a lifetime before he touched her. She arched her back, pressing her breasts forward hoping he would know what she wanted. Bog responded by dragging his fingers over her nipple again. She moaned softly. 

Bog scooted down, his lips following the curves and flow of her chest, drifting across the rise of her breast, then over the fabric. He could feel her nipple through her top while his hand stroked down her side, caressing along her ribs, gently stroking the back of his nails along the soft silk of her stomach. The arm he was resting on was around her head, playing sweetly with her hair. 

Marianne cradled his head to her breast, feeling the heat of his breath through her top, the warm tickle of his breath causing her nipple to become even more erect--if that were even possible, she wondered. Her breasts ached with her need for him to kiss her bare skin, to touch her… 

Bog teased, his lips stroking back and forth enjoying the feel against his lips of her hard nipple and the fabric of her top. The little shuddering breaths Marianne took were making Bog’s groin ache. He finally cupped her breast with his hand, pressed a kiss to the nipple he could feel under the fabric. Her answering groan, her fingers on his backside digging into his skin made him bolder. Bog squeezed her breast, wrapped his fingers around the cloth and pulled it back. 

Marianne moaned, the cooler air mixed with the warmth of Bog’s breath was exhilarating, but that was quickly followed by his tongue flicking out to caress her nipple. 

Marianne groaned. “Oh Bog!” 

Her body reacted, her hips thrusting up a little while at the same time she slid her hand back down under the band of his pants caressing his skin, her fingernails pressed into his skin before she spread her fingers out to grab his ass. 

He jerked a little when she grabbed him again, but it was followed by a smile. He pressed his lips against her skin, sucking gently while his tongue played sweetly across her sensitive nipple. Marianne pressed her lips together. The feeling was like nothing she had experienced before...that was the moment that Bog brought his leg up between her legs, giving her something to rub against. 

Bog reached around her, quickly untying her top and tugging the bikini top complete off of her, his mouth switching to her neglected breast while his hand cupped and squeezed the other while Marianne started to grind herself against his thigh. Each time Bog’s tongue flicked across her nipple or his fingers brushed across the sensitive surface, Marianne’s whole body would ache and she would thrust against his leg, her fingers on his rear convulsing with each spike of pleasure he was causing with his tongue, lips and fingers. She could feel herself climbing toward that summit of pleasure with each pull of his lips on her nipples, each stroke of his fingers, each squeeze of his hand. Her breath became ragged. 

Bog pressed his knee up more firmly between her legs, giving her a better vantage from which to rub herself against him, his heart hammering against his chest, his erection aching, but he wanted to hear her, wanted to know he could please her. He reached down, sliding his hand down her stomach and slipped his fingers under the band of her leggings. He moved slowly, wanting to give her a chance to tell him no, or grab his hand, but she did neither. He trembled slightly when his fingers slid lower, stroking through a few slight curls before his fingers were sliding between her intimate lips, caressing the warm, wetness of her and feeling her body react to his touch in a very positive way. 

Marianne didn’t stop him, though her hips jerked toward him. God, she wanted him to touch her, wanted to feel...she didn’t finish her thought before she felt the warm caress of Bog’s fingers reaching down between her legs. Her whole body arched as she groaned, her one hand reaching down to grab a fistful of the sleeping bag while her other hand grabbed his rear. 

“Uuhh...yes…” Marianne arched as Bog’s fingers stroked against her clitoris, and that was all she needed before a climax washed over her like a wave turning her entire body into a warm, liquid mass of pleasure. 

Bog stroked over her sensitive sex a few more times before he removed his hand, kissing her sweetly and tenderly with a smile. 

“Feel better?” he asked softly, kissing her ear, her cheek. 

Marianne smiled reaching up to caress his face, the fingers of her other hand glided over the firm, smooth skin of his backside. “Yes, very...your turn now.” 

Bog shook his head curling his arm around her head and played with her hair. “Mm...I’m fine.” 

Marianne rolled to her side reaching down with her free hand between them. She cupped the hard bound mass of his erection, over his jeans and squeezed gently, but firmly. 

Bog’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Uuhh...Marianne…” 

She smiled rubbing her nose against his, her lips caressing his with a gently stroke. “Let me Bog.” 

Bog grunted. “Ooh...okay…” 

No sooner were the words past his lips than Marianne slid her hand into his pants, past the band of his underwear to touch him. She shuddered with pleasure at the heat of him, the warmth that filled her hand; he was satin soft while hard and thick. She wanted to look down, wanted to watch herself touching him, but she kept her attention on kissing him while she stroked her hand up and down, caressing her thumb over the head of his erection feeling a drop of stickiness that she rubbed into the soft satin of the head of his member. 

Bog whimpered, his hips thrusting toward her grip. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against him, kissing her tenderly. With the hand that had been caressing his rear, she moved her fingers up his back, caressing his spine which had Bog jerking, hissing his pleasure against her mouth. Marianne grinned and stroked her fingers along his spine with more purpose while at the same time sliding her hand up and down the hard yet soft-skinned shaft in her hand. 

She pressed into Bog, sharing the intimate embrace, wanting to melt into him. 

Bog started to pant, mixed with groans that made her want him; her body immediately began to ache for him, wanting him to fill that hollow in her...that gnawing ache in her groin, as if her one orgasm wasn’t enough. She was being greedy, but she didn’t care, she just wanted more from Bog...she realized with a smile that she wanted everything from him. She increased the rate of her pumping, holding him carefully, firmly but gently. 

Bog’s grip on her tightened, she felt him tense, dropping his face to the crook of her neck where he pressed his lips against the hollow of her neck. Marianne shivered as she felt the warmth of his breath brush against her skin, followed by the vibration of his groan as Bog peaked, his fingers pressing into her as he held her tightly accompanied by the hot gushes of liquid across her hand. 

Bog’s voice was muffled against her throat, but she heard him moan. “Oh god Marianne…” 

She grinned, continuing her stroking up and down, feeling little quakes ripple through him. She slowed her movements, causing Bog to jerk and groan. “Oh god Marianne, stop...please…” 

She grinned releasing him, but continued to snuggle into his embrace. He held her for a long moment, breathing in the scent of her, the pleasure of holding her. He smiled, they had definitely crossed a line into someone more intimate between them. He wasn’t sorry in the least...he had no intention of letting her go unless she was the one who wanted to walk away from whatever it was that they had...or could have. For now, and for as long as he could, he was holding on to her. Bog rolled onto his back panting, struggling to catch his breath. He glanced over to her with a smile which quickly turned into mortified embarrassment when he saw her hand. 

“Oh...oh damn...hold on.” He quickly yanked his pants up and rolled over pulling out a t-shirt from the bag he had in here, he handed the shirt to her. “I’m sorry. I think there might be some wet wipes in the truck…” 

Marianne took the shirt wiping off her hand. “It’s fine Bog.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said again but Marianne chuckled. “Oh Bog stop...don’t be sorry. I enjoyed doing that.” 

Bog blushed. “I enjoyed doing that for you too...a lot.” 

Marianne smiled, handing him the shirt which he used to clean himself. Marianne slipped out of her top which was mostly hanging on by a thread anyway, while he was cleaning. Bog watched her and nearly gulped, his body immediately reacting again. He couldn’t believe he was becoming hard again so soon, but damn she was the most beautiful, intelligent woman… 

Bog murmured. “Want to cuddle?” he asked, his brow lifted with a smile. 

Marianne laid on her back and pulled off her leggings...Bog tucked himself back into his briefs, and started tugging his jeans up once more while watching her, the way the flashlight beam danced over her skin…she was wearing a pair of panties with little purple flowers that looked almost like primroses on them. He grinned, it was both cute, and damn sexy. 

“I would like that…” she said softly. “But take off the jeans.” 

Bog grinned and shoved his jeans down his legs, leaving his briefs in place. Marianne moved to lay in his arms. 

“You are beautiful,” he said as she settled down in the crook of his arm, happy that they had done what they had done, that they didn’t need to go further, but his body was rebelling, his body, feeling the softness of her skin, the pressed of her pert breasts, the way the cloth of her panties clung to her hips. 

Marianne’s gaze roamed over him, the flat stomach, the way his waist tapered to his groin... but it was more than that: it was the smile, the way he trusted her, the way he liked her for being her...that was when Marianne realized she wasn’t satisfied, she wanted him….wanted to feel Bog inside her, wanted him, all of him. Period. 

She reached up and guided his face to hers. He turned, both of them sharing a “look” before Marianne was kissing him passionately. 

Bog growled, running a hand down her side to the primrose covered panties, sliding his thumb under the hem of them, catching them before sliding them down her hips. Marianne giggled and wiggled. It was awkward, lacking all the smoothness of a hollywood undressing. They both had to stop so Marianne could roll onto her back to get the damn things off, laughing as she watched Bog arch his back in an effort to slide out of his briefs, both of them giggling like high schoolers. But once that last bit of clothing was removed, Marianne was in his arms, feeling the entire length of his body against hers. 

Soon they were a tangle of limbs. Marianne rolled on top of him, kissing him hard. Bog reached up, holding her head, his fingers threaded through her hair while she caressed his sides. 

Bog brushed his nose against hers his fingers stroking through her hair, his thumbs caressing her cheeks while he kissed her, slowly, passionately with every bit of emotion he felt for her, every desire… 

Marianne stroked her hand over his ribs, down his waist, biting his bottom lip when Bog suddenly rolled them both. They both hit the side of the tent, causing the whole thing to wobble, the sounds of nylon rubbing against the plastic structural pieces that formed the tent filled the small space, but neither of them cared. They both laughed. 

Marianne gazed up at him longingly, lovingly. She could feel him between her legs; he was hard again, ready for her. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, her core ached to feel him inside her... 

Bog stared down at her, brushing his nose against hers as he whispered. “Hold on a minute.” 

He sat up, causing Marianne to pout at the loss she felt at not having his body against hers, but she saw what he was doing. He grabbed his jeans, pulled out his wallet and within seconds the flashlight beam (which had fallen over and rolled to the other side of the tent) highlighted the condom package in his hand. Marianne grinned. 

Bog smiled back at her as Marianne giggled. “I hope you have more than just the one--we have all weekend.” 

Bog blushed. “Ah…” 

Marianne giggled. “Hurry up.” 

Bog nodded mutely, the tips of his ears on fire as he opened the package and slipped the condom on before dropping back down to her. 

He smiled tenderly, stroking her hair back from her forehead. He stared to open his mouth, to confess he was falling in love with her, that he didn’t just want sex, that he wanted everything she had to give...that he wanted to give her everything of himself...that he wanted this to be the first of many, many nights with her...but Marianne put her finger to his lips. 

“I feel it too,” she whispered. “But let's not label anything yet...let’s just...be together.” 

Bog frowned slightly, but then nodded with a smile. She was right...not yet. 

He whispered instead. “I want to be with you...only you.” 

Marianne caressed his jaw. “I only want to be with you too.” 

Their kiss was slower, filled with all their unspoken words, the things they both wanted to say, but weren’t ready, so instead they let their bodies speak for them. 

Bog slid into her. 

Marianne moaned at the feel of him stretching her, filling her, but then he sat back onto his knees while pulling her up with him. She wrapped her legs around him, her arms holding him tightly as her body started to move, slow thrusts of her hips, sliding up and down on him while Bog’s hands caressed her back, one hand flowing down her spine to cup her rear, his other hand caressing her neck, the back of her head while he kissed her, thrusting his hips in a slow sensual movement. 

Marianne groaned, her lips moving across his cheek then down to his shoulder, her lips caressing, her tongue tasting his skin while they moved together, making love slowly. 

Bog groaned. “Marianne…” He said her name in a soft plea before he dipped her back down to the floor of the tent. Bog rolled his hips, pressing deeply into her. Marianne arched, throwing her arms over her head for a moment as she cried out, her orgasm once more cascading over her, rising up to spread a delightful warmth through her entire body. 

Bog leaned in to lick her breasts, his thrusts firmer, faster, thrusting harder, deeper. Marianne groaned loudly. He felt so incredible, so good, each thrust set off fireworks inside her. She reached up, grabbing hold of his shoulders and moaned loudly. “Bog...uh...Bog!” 

He was panting, grunting softly. “Marianne…” 

She hooked her legs around his, grabbed hold of his shoulders and held on, her hips thrusting up to meet his, her vocalizations becoming louder as they both sped to climax. 

Bog dropped his weight on her, cradling her head, his mouth against hers, their hot breath mixing as they panted together, climbing the peak as one until the warmth of orgasm rippled over them both, together they groaned, Bog thrusting hard and deep into her, until he stiffened, holding himself tightly for a moment before he let his climax that time. 

Marianne wrapped her entire body around him, holding him tight when she climaxed with her, her body tightening around his swelling member...then at the very moment of his release she peaked, orgasming with a high sound that was muffled when Bog’s mouth pressed against his...but the most pleasurable part for both of them was that they were staring into each others eyes the moment they both peaked together. 

That was when they heard someone yell. “SOMEONE GOT LUCKY!!” 

Which was followed by laughter, applause and some hoots, that Bog would swear rippled throughout the entire camp. 

Bog’s eyes widened with embarrassment. 

Marianne stared back and started to giggle though she was sure she flushed bright red. “Sorry I was so loud.” 

Bog rubbed his nose against hers. “You were perfect. I probably sounded like a...” Bog stopped and frowned, his eyes slid sideways. “Oh...it...it wasn’t just our yelling...the flashlight…” 

Marianne followed Bog’s gaze and grimace. “Oh.” 

They both started to laugh with embarrassment. Bog reached over grabbing the flashlight and clicked it off casting the tent into nearly complete darkness. 

Marianne whispered. “Wanna go again?” 

Bog chuckled.


End file.
